Chained
by KeepDreamingDearKitsune
Summary: —Watari, los encadenarás —dijo seriamente el detective. —Lo digo en serio. Encadenarás a Mello y Matt, el uno del otro. Eso ayudará a propiciar su convivencia. Será bueno para ustedes —concluyó divertido. —¡Será un completo asco! —gritaron ambos jóvenes.
1. Ch 1: Complaints and Requirements

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estoy feliz! Esta es mi primera vez en esta sección de Death Note (unos de mis animes/mangas favoritos *-*) Lo primero que debería decir de este fic es que es yaoi, shonen-ai, male slash o como le quieran llamar (relación hombre x hombre) y si no les gusta, por favor nada de comentarios ofensivos, respeten los gustos de cada persona. Está centrado en cuando Matt y Mello se encontraban en el Wammy's House.

Este primer capitulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero me salió de unas dieciséis hojas, así que decidí cortarlo en dos partes. Espero subir la otra parte la semana que viene que es donde se toca la trama original de la historia \o/

Creo que esto se podría considerar comedia (no estoy muy segura xD). Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de género, ya que el drama se me da muchísimo mejor u.u

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, lenguaje despectivo por parte de ambos chicos (un par de maldiciones pero nada fuerte debido a que no me parece muy pulcro para mi escritura personalmente, aunque no tengo nada en contra de escribir groserías) y ya xD

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, porque sino tendría a Matt como mi cachorro personal y a Mello de esclavo sexu… perdón me dejé llevar xD

Muy bien, ahora sí al fin :D

* * *

**Chained**

**Encadenados**

**Chapter 1: Complaints and Requirements**

**Capítulo 1: Quejas y Exigencias**

Era un día relativamente relajado para el encargado de ese orfanato de niños huérfanos prodigios y superdotados. Nada fuera de lo usual, problemas pequeños que se arreglaban con una corta platica, ningún inconveniente financiero o económico —aunque generalmente no se presentaban—, ningunos niños quejándose de nada, no había maestros molestándolo por las insolencias de algún alumno que se pasaba de listo y Mello no había insultado a nadie mayor que él ni tampoco se había metido en ninguna especie de contienda digna de unos maleantes. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en el día era avisarle a los principales candidatos a sucesores de Elle Lawliet, que el mismo e inigualable detective iría a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos junto a Watari y aprovecharía para ver cómo iba su desempeño para convertirse en mentes maestras como él o incluso llegar a superarlo.

—Es una tranquilidad muy inusual… Pensé que quizás cierto chiquillo vendría a quejarse por su nuevo compañero. Han pasado dos semanas y las cosas parecen ir bien entre ellos… —hablaba para sí mismo Roger mientras de la biblioteca de su oficina sacaba un libro entretenido que leer.

Unos golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención y cuando se disponía a ir a abrirla, algo más hizo que sus nervios afloraran y su apacible tranquilidad se viera alterada.

—¡Quítate! ¡No hay tiempo para tus estúpidos modales! —gritó una voz en tono chillón que él conocía muy bien y prontamente la puerta de su oficina se vio azotada por un rubio muy alterado que se adentraba dando grandes zancadas y con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, ¿qué significa esto, Mello? —preguntó el anciano viendo el comportamiento del rubio y a un chico pelirrojo tirado en el piso del otro lado de su oficina en el pasillo.

—¡Que quiero que lo cambien! —gritó Mello mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Roger con todas sus fuerzas y ponía la mirada más amenazante posible.

Al hombre lo recorrió un estremecimiento de arriba a abajo al ver el estado de alteración en el cual se encontraba el rubio. Matt se puso de pie y entró en la oficina mientras se sacudía la ropa y cerraba la puerta para que toda la Wammy's House no escuchara los gritos de su psicótico compañero de cuarto.

Roger sabía por donde venía el problema y ya sentía que se había tardado demasiado. Se aproximó a Mello, lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras el rubio lo miraba hastiado. Luego se aproximó a Matt, le dio la mano, lo atrajo hasta la otra silla y le indicó que se sentara.

—¿Estás bien, Matt? —le preguntó mientras él procedía a sentarse.

—Ehhh, sí… —respondió un tanto dudoso el pelirrojo después de dirigirle una gélida mirada al rubio.

—Hablemos civilizadamente, chicos. Como personas adultas y cultas. Obviamente no son adultos pero son lo suficientemente maduros e inteligentes como para hacerlo y me consta. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema, Mello? —dijo el hombre entrelazando sus manos y esperando la respuesta del menor.

—¡Es que…! —Mello se detuvo al ver las miradas recriminatorias de ambos y bajó la voz, —Es que Matt no puede estar en la misma habitación conmigo —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado sabiendo que conociendo a Mello podían haber un sinfín de razones.

—¡Porque…!

—¡Porque este sujeto piensa que soy su esclavo! —espetó Matt interrumpiendo a Mello y perdiendo la calma que tenía debido a la chillona y estruendosa voz del rubio.

—¡Tienes que hacer lo que te digo si quieres quedar bien conmigo y que te permita estar en mi habitación! —le gritó Mello poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿Quién te dijo a ti que a mí me importaba quedar bien contigo y desde cuando compraste la maldita habitación? —gritó esta vez Matt poniéndose de pie también y acercándose al rubio.

Ciertamente Matt era un año mayor que Mello —teniendo de este modo, Matt quince años y Mello catorce a su vez—, pero el rubio lo igualaba en estatura, así como el pelirrojo le ganaba en corpulencia, ya que Mello era un poco más flaco que él. El adicto a los chocolates parecía a veces inclusive mayor que el gamer.

—¡Matt nunca para de jugar con su estúpida consola y no le baja el volumen! ¡Me despierta a las cuatro de la mañana con el maldito bip, bip, bip de su estúpido aparato! —dijo Mello haciendo una imitación de Matt.

—¡Me tiró mi PSP por la ventana del tercer piso! —espetó perplejo y ofendido el pelirrojo. —¡También tiró tres de mis videojuegos por el inodoro!

—¡Mello, las cañerías van a colapsar! —vociferó un impresionado y atónito Roger.

—¡Y no sólo eso, Roger! ¡Mello me quita mi dinero para comprarse chocolates!

—¡Tú no me regalaste nada por mi cumpleaños y era tu obligación como un buen perro! —dijo señalándolo con su dedo como si lo estuviera acusando.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Yo ni siquiera estuve aquí en tu cumpleaños hace dos meses! ¡¿Viste como me llama, Roger? ¡Y no sólo así, sino también 'sarnoso', 'pulgoso' y 'cachorro'!

—Agradece que te digo cachorro —dijo Mello por lo bajo algo enfurruñado mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

—¡Deja toda su ropa tirada por la habitación y pretende que se la organice! —dijo Matt completamente ignorante al comentario de su acompañante. _Por lo menos no escuchó eso,_ pensó Mello y suspiró pesadamente.

—¡Este pulgoso no se baña en todo el día por andar pegado a su estúpido PSP! ¡Su olor se encierra en la habitación y no le gusta abrir la ventana porque no soporta el supuesto frío que yo nunca siento!

—¡Mello siempre me golpea cuando decido ignorarlo!

—¡Él siempre me deja hablando sólo y ¿qué puedo hacer yo? —dijo el rubio molesto e indignado.

—¡Siempre dejas la tapa del inodoro arriba!

—¡¿Eres una niña o qué para quejarte de semejante estupidez? ¡Él deja todos los cables de sus aparaticos regados por todo el piso y como se cree un murciélago y nunca enciende las luces cuando está pegado a una pantalla, la habitación queda a oscuras y me tropiezo con todo!

—¡Descubrí un látigo de cuero en una maleta de Mello y tengo miedo que lo use, Roger! —gritó Matt histérico y con la voz escandalosa.

—No me des ideas, cachorro —dijo Mello mirando pícara y perversamente al pelirrojo el cual tragó grueso mientras Roger alzaba una ceja.

—¡Un día se me perdieron mis goggles entre todo el desorden de Mello!

—¡¿Por qué no te quitas esas cosas ni para bañarte?

—¡No es tu problema! ¡Y acabas de decir que no me baño! ¡Te contradices a ti mismo!

—¡Tú te denigras admitiendo que no te bañas, imbécil!

—¡No estoy admitiendo nada!

—¡Muchachos! ¡Basta! —gritó Roger completamente exasperado y mareado por la cantidad de gritos y lo cacofónicos que resultaban ser.

—Y por último… Mello cree que soy de su maldita propiedad —dijo el de los goggles fulminando con la mirada al adicto a los chocolates.

—Ehhh… Y-Yo… —decía el rubio un tanto nervioso. —¡N-No iba a dejar que Linda se propasara contigo!

—¡¿Y qué si yo quería que se propasara conmigo? —objetó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eres un maldito perro! ¡Yo sólo quería quitártela de encima y tú vienés y me reprochas…! —gritaba Mello después de saltarle encima al pelirrojo y tumbarlo en el suelo mientras ambos rodaban en el piso y luchaban inútilmente el uno con el otro.

Roger se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al manojo de ropa que eran los dos alumnos en ese momento. Agarró a Mello por los brazos y lo apartó de Matt. El rubio con instintos homicidas aún quería brincarle encima a Matt, así que Roger tuvo que sostenerlo un buen rato mientras se calmaba y el pelirrojo se arreglaba la ropa.

—Bien… Ahora que ya no se quieren matar les diré algo seriamente y se lo tomarán como las personas maduras que se supone deberían ser —suspiró Roger sentado después de que los ánimos se habían aplacado un poco mientras miraba detenidamente a los dos jóvenes sentados a una buena distancia el uno del otro. —No hay habitaciones libres en estos momentos para que las ocupes, ni tampoco hay chicos que estén solos como para que cambies de compañero, Matt. Sólo hay chicas solas y…

—¡Él no se va con ninguna chica! —espetó Mello enojado poniéndose rápidamente de pie mientras Roger lo miraba un tanto extrañado y asombrado, y Matt lo observaba incrédulo.

—Mello, ¿Como osas creer que pondríamos en una misma habitación a un chico y una chica que están en plena adolescencia y cuyas hormonas están a punto de hacer que sus cuerpos exploten? —dijo retóricamente Roger. —Tampoco haría que dos de las chicas solas pasen a ser compañeras para dejarle una habitación a Matt porque aunque no lo parezca, debido a la semejante escenita que hicieron hoy aquí, las mujeres son mucho más complicadas y rencorosas que ustedes. Así que, en conclusión, deberán soportase un poco más —sentenció el anciano cerrando sus ojos y esperando lo peor que extrañamente no llegó.

—Si no queda de otra —dijo Matt torciendo la boca bajo la atenta mirada de soslayo de Mello, el cual trataba de disimular que lo observaba.

—Supongo que por un tiempo está bien… Mientras el perro obedezca a su amo —dijo Mello cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿QUÉ? —estalló el pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Roger.

—Matt, puedes retirarte, pero antes busca a Near y dile que venga a verme inmediatamente, por favor.

—Está bien… —contestó entre dientes mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

—Tú no te vallas aún, Mello —le dijo mientras Matt terminaba de salir y cuando ya no estaba, continuó: —Tengo que decirles algo a los dos candidatos más resaltantes para ser sucesores de L —le dijo y al rubio se le iluminó la mirada mientras la emoción lo invadía.

…

Mello entró tranquilamente a la habitación, tropezó con los cables de la televisión, el DVD, la computadora, la X-Box, el Wii y el PS2 del pelirrojo, trastabilló un poco pero logró mantenerse de pie hasta llegar a la cama, tomar una barra de chocolate que había dejado en la mesita de noche y empezar a comerla. La saboreaba y dejaba que se derritiera en su boca permitiéndole a sus papilas gustativas disfrutarla al máximo cuando la voz de Matt interrumpió su éxtasis.

—Al parecer llegaste de buen humor a pesar de permanecer un buen rato en la misma habitación con la pelusa blanca. Sólo tengo dos semanas contigo, pero me doy cuenta que lo odias a muerte —dijo riendo por lo bajo.

—Sí, bueno… Ni siquiera noté la presencia de ese enano —le dijo con la boca llena.

—Termina de masticar.

—Ya vienés tú con tus reproches de niñita, Matt —espetó mordazmente para después darle una fiera mordida a su tableta de chocolate.

—Trataré de cooperar para crear una buena y favorable convivencia entre nosotros, así que me interesaré por ti. ¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor, Mello? —preguntó recordando que el chico casi rueda por el suelo por los cables de sus cosas y no se había inmutado en lo absoluto.

—Te lo diré… —suspiró el rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama para acercarse un poco a Matt que reposaba recostado de esta, sentado en el piso mientras jugaba con la X-Box. —La verdad es que me acaban de decir que mi ídolo y la persona que más admiro en mi vida viene a verme personalmente…

—Y a Near, supongo —dijo con la vista perdida y voz distante mientras pensaba en que Roger les había dicho lo mismo a ambos al estar los dos en su oficina.

La respuesta física de Mello no se hizo esperar y empujó al pelirrojo el cual cayó al piso y como consecuencia su auto en Need for Speed se estrelló contra un camión.

—¡Mello! —vociferó Matt alterado mientras volvía a sentarse y procedía a repetir la carrera.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes, idiota! —dijo mordiendo ansiosamente su tableta de chocolate para calmarse.

—Y ¿Quién es ese?

—Es el gran e inigualable L, el mejor detective de todos lo tiempos. La persona que a resuelto los más complicados y…

—¿L? ¿En serio? —dijo el pelirrojo asombrado interrumpiendo el discurso del rubio mientras le ponía pausa a la partida y lo veía con la boca abierta de la impresión. Mello asintió sobradoramente, completamente feliz de que a él se le permitiera tal honor.

—La verdad, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo y es un tipo completamente increíble. El mejor del mundo. Es inteligente, astuto, perspicaz, intuitivo, cortés, afable, talentoso, sorprendente, extraordinario, guapo… —el rubio se emocionaba demasiado hablando de su ídolo.

—Espera un momento… ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Matt interrumpiéndolo de nuevo un tanto confuso de la razón por la cual él había dicho eso. Sintió que un deje de molestia lo invadía, pero decidió ignorar tan inverosímil detalle.

—Q-Que… ¡Nada! ¡Cierra tu maldita la boca, Matt!—espetó Mello un tanto asustado debido a que el de ojos verdes había notado que había dicho que L era guapo.

—Podría jurar que dijiste que… —dijo vacilante el chico y acercándose amenazadoramente al otro mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

—¡¿Q-Qué dije qué? —decía bruscamente el rubio apartándose de Matt.

—Hmp… Nada, no importa… ¿Lo has visto antes? Si dices que es… —preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando esa sensación que empezaba a sentir. No quería indagar en el tema de lo galante que supuestamente era el detective para Mello.

—¡Yo no dije nada y es información confidencial! —dijo seriamente acostándose en la cama mientras recuperaba su seriedad.

—Como digas… —dijo Matt volteando los ojos y volviendo a su juego. —Y ¿Cuándo viene?

—Eso también es información confidencial.

—Sólo los solicitan a ti y a Near para eso… Son los mejores del orfanato por mucho, así que eso me hace pensar que quizás L…—decía mientras cavilaba en voz alta.

—¡Tú no piensas nada y asunto resuelto, perro! ¡Así que cállate! —espetó mordazmente Mello debido a que no era muy recomendable hablar demasiado de L. Matt gruñó un poco por lo bajo pero no dijo nada.

El pelirrojo al hacer el examen de transferencia a la Wammy's House había obtenido un resultado completamente resaltante sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado. Según lo que le había dicho Roger al conocerlo personalmente, lo estaban observando desde hace un tiempo. Era el mejor de su orfanato por mucho y al ser uno de los tantos que eran propiedad de Watari, decidieron transferirlo para que él también compitiera contra los mejores niños huérfanos superdotados para ser el sucesor del gran detective L. Por supuesto, a Matt no le interesaba demasiado el asunto. Él no era dedicado en lo absoluto y sólo se preocupaba por sus cosas, aunque claro, era brillante e inteligente sin necesidad de esforzarse. Según las impresiones y lo que le había dicho Roger, en tan sólo dos semanas de estancia, gracias a su tan perfecta nota en el examen de transferencia, los resultados obtenidos en exámenes para medir su nivelación en cada una de las materias que se impartían y sus notas ya acumuladas con anterioridad, nuestro querido pelirrojo se había convertido en el tercero en la línea de sucesión.

Matt se sentía alagado ya que al parecer sus habilidades, aptitudes y capacidades eran tomadas en cuenta, pero aun así era demasiado despreocupado como para matarse por el puesto número uno de sucesión, además que era un completo vago como Mello lo llamaba. Por supuesto, lo que no sabía el rubio era de su cantidad innumerable de talentos ocultos, su gran inteligencia y capacidad de deducción. Cuando Mello lo interrumpió había empezado a pensar que quizás L podría llegar a tomarlo en cuenta y también llamarlo para las reuniones, en las cuales podría llegar a entablar así fuera una corta conversación con él. No iba a matarse como los demás para algún día llegar a ser su sucesor y mejor aprendiz, pero la idea de conocerlo le parecía muy emocionante. No todos los días se podían hablar con el mejor detective de todos los tiempos. Además, que hace poco el director de Wammy le había hablado de la posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

El pelirrojo había pensado que quizás al Mello conocer de lo que era capaz, podía llegar a respetarlo un poco más, pero él no era presumido en lo absoluto y no iba gritando a los cuatro vientos _"¡Soy el tercero en la sucesión y uno de los mejores en este maldito orfanato lleno de niños robots, y lo curioso es que ni siquiera me esfuerzo!"._ Oh no, él no era así. Si el rubio lo sabía o no, le daba igual. Además que él parecía estar mucho más interesado en Near que en cualquier otra persona. Si llegaba a superarlo quizás sí podría lograr que se interesara en ese lado de él, pero ya que no pensaba hacerlo ni tampoco lo creía posible, pues entonces, Mello no se enteraría por los momentos que él era el tercero.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y mientras tanto, Mello dio riendas sueltas a su mente. Había sido por un arrebato que ambos se habían aparecido en la oficina de Roger a pedir cambio de habitación. Discutían demasiado, de eso no había duda alguna. Matt era exageradamente diferente a él, pero estaba seguro que eso era lo que lo llevaba a estar tan atraído hacía el pelirrojo. Debía admitirse que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento, una sonrisa tan radiante y gentil no la encontraba en las expresiones de ninguno allí. También debía ser claro con el hecho que él no quería que Matt se cambiara de habitación, pero si así él lo quería, pues entonces no lo retendría o eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Porque algo sí sabía Mello y era que ni siquiera si le llegaban a cortar ambas piernas y ambos brazos, él confesaría que el pelirrojo le llegaba a resultar remotamente galante y encantador a su propio estilo.

Mello levantó un poco la cabeza y lo vio ahí ladeando todo su cuerpo a la derecha mientras trataba que su auto en el juego también cruzara para ese lado. Matt se mordió el labio inferior y esbozó una sonrisita de victoria al ser el primer lugar en la carrera. Esos diminutos gestos por parte de él lo hacían perder por completo la poca cordura que poseía. Por supuesto, odiaba demasiado que por estar metido de lleno en sus inservibles videojuegos no le prestara atención, pero adoraba tan sólo mirarlo atentamente, detallando cada gesto que el gamer hacía y esbozaba.

Ciertamente, Matt lo hacía desvariar y perder la cordura porque ¿cómo era posible que en algunos momentos haya reaccionado tan irreverentemente en la oficina de Roger, demostrando claramente sus celos? Todo esto, el chico lo contrarrestaba con su mordacidad para con el pelirrojo. De ese modo disimulaba que no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Las cosas que más le llamaban la atención del chico claramente eran su sinceridad, gentileza y afabilidad. Siempre comportándose bien con todos, de manera cortés y dulce con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Matt no socializaba demasiado y se atrevía a decir que él era el único con el que entablaba una conversación en todo el orfanato, pero cuando los demás se dirigían a él siempre era tan cortes, cordial, amable, atento y trataba de hacer sentirlos mejor con su compañía, mostrándoles la más angelical de sus expresiones. Eso lo hacía tan especial y diferente a los demás que siempre se miraban con antipatía y recelo sabiendo a la perfección que eran competencia y sólo se acercaba a los otros con visibles intenciones ocultas e hipocresía. Matt parecía ser ajeno e ignorante a todo aquello y eso a Mello le encantaba.

Matt por su parte, pensaba que Mello era un psicótico irritante con aires de autócrata que pretendía que todo el mundo se rigiera por sus reglas inverosímiles sin sentido alguno. Era un manipulador minucioso y talentoso que siempre lograba lo que se proponía y debía admitir que eso le parecía asombroso en alguien tan joven como él.

El pelirrojo pensaba que Mello era de las pocas personas en ese orfanato que no actuaba como un robot o un vampiro chupa sangre tratando de sobrepasar a todos sin importarles poner su integridad en riesgo. Claro, era competitivo con Near, pero en parte sabía aceptar la derrota y sus errores para remediarlos y mejorar, mientras que todos los demás eran tercos, testarudos e intransigentes. Uno de los pocos que parecía tener sentimientos en ese lugar de personas que lucían como paredes sin emociones a parte de la rivalidad y el odio. Mello sentía y profundamente, aunque sólo la rabia fuera lo que saliera de él cuando le daban sus locos arrebatos. Matt era muy sensitivo y observador como para no notarlo.

Era una gran persona, pero nunca se lo diría. Mello siempre trataba de parecer el chico rudo y malo, y si llegaba a comentarle algo como eso, de seguro lo dejaría a dormir por lo menos dos días en la enfermería.

El rubio era modesto, perseverante y justo, y de cierta manera, Matt admiraba eso. Quería acercarse a él pero sentía que si trataba de hacerlo, el rubio lo repelía como si apestara y lo odiara, Matt no podía aguantar tal trato y él también se ponía a la defensiva para terminar peleando como siempre.

El pelirrojo giró un poco la cabeza y lo vio de reojo mirándolo atentamente. Mello volteó fugazmente su rostro y miraba a otro lado mientras disimulaba el color carmesí de sus mejillas mordiendo su tableta de chocolate. Este acto por parte del rubio hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a Matt y que sintiera como algo dentro de él se removía. Estaba seguro que el de los ojos azules lo hacía de manera inconsciente, pero cuando mordía sus chocolates se veía tan deliciosamente sexy y… comestible. Cuando Mello se molestaba y arrugaba la nariz en el acto, lucia demasiado adorable y le provocaba sonreír, pero no lo hacía ya que eso sólo lo pondría más irritado.

Mello era desordenado, mordaz, mandón, irónico, socarrón, susceptible, variante, bipolar, arrebatado, guapo, sexy, seductor, fascinante y endemoniadamente tentador como para que se sintiera atraído hacía él en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

Debía admitir que obviamente no quería irse de la habitación, pero pensaba que Mello no lo soportaba y quizás algo de distancia haría que los ánimos y el ambiente se aplacara entre ellos, así que cuando el rubio le gritó que se fuera de su maldito cuarto, él le propuso que fueran a hablar con Roger y así habían terminado en su oficina. Ahora agradecía a todos los dioses —en los cuales no creía— que no lo hubieran cambiado de cuarto ya que observar a Mello sonrojarse sin razón y extasiarse de una manera un tanto indecorosa con sus chocolates, era algo que valía la pena a pesar de correr peligro de quedar inconsciente o ir a un hospital todos los días.

…

* * *

Final del primer capítulo :D

Como verán la relación de Matt y Mello no es tan llevadera, pero con el tiempo eso se arreglará ;D Coloqué a Matt de este modo porque no me parece que él simplemente se rija por todo lo que hace y dice Mello sin replicar en lo absoluto. El pelirrojo también tiene su orgullo. Por supuesto, con el tiempo ambos son un poco más condescendientes con el otro *-*

Espero que les haya gustado \o/ Dejen reviews si es así. Me harían muy feliz *-*


	2. Ch 2: Chain Them!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D Nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un primer capítulo y eso me hace muy feliz *-* Me encanta que les haya gustado el primero. Debí haber actualizado anteayer x.x pero por lo menos el retraso es sólo de dos días n.n Les agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews, story alerts y demás :D

Este capítulo es un poco más serio. Supongo que los géneros de los capítulos irán variando u.u El tercero ya lo estoy escribiendo y ese sí está más "humorístico" \o/

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes u.u Es propiedad de los genios Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata \o/

Sin más que decir… ¡que disfruten el fic! *-*

* * *

**Chained**

**Encadenados**

**Chapter 2: Chain Them!**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Encadénenlos!**

Una semana más había pasado y los ánimos entre ambos niños seguían igual que siempre. Parecía que su relación se desarrollaba como una montaña rusa, subiendo, bajando y dando un sinfín de vueltas. Se soportaban por momentos y hablaban cordialmente en otros, pero inmediatamente iniciaba una discusión y una pelea física por alguna irrelevancia.

Matt había conseguido que Roger le diera un PSP nuevo después de fingir muy bien una depresión y desfallecimiento que no le permitía si quiera levantarse de la cama. Por supuesto, tenía todos sus demás juegos y consolas pero para el gamer "no era lo mismo". Mello casi lo mata a golpes cuando lo vio guindársele de la pierna al anciano y caer de la cama mientras le imploraba que le aumentara la mesada por un tiempo para comprarla lo más pronto posible y luego podía volver a su presupuesto actual o incluso bajarlo un poco por un tiempo, para de ese modo contrarrestar el gasto. Durante ese drama lanzaba indirectas echándole el muerto al verdadero culpable y por consecuencia el director decidió reducirle su mesada al rubio durante un tiempo para darle la PSP nueva al chico.

El rubio decidió hacer uso de todo su autocontrol —casi inexistente, por cierto— para no lanzar a Matt por las escaleras, tirarle una jarra de agua fría mientras dormía, ahogarlo en la bañera del baño, meterle su cabeza dentro del inodoro, golpearlo para mandarlo a la enfermería, dejarlo sin la posibilidad de concebir hijos o amordazarlo y amarrarlo por toda una semana en la habitación sin dejarlo comer. No era sólo por el dinero, era porque su dotación mensual de chocolates se iba a ver afectada. Sabía que si hacía alguna de esas cosas, las consecuencias iban a ser más atroces provocando que Mello entrara en un síndrome de abstinencia a tan temprana edad si Roger le negaba ingerir sus grandes raciones de cacao por un tiempo.

Después de eso, el día que tanto había estado esperando el rubio había llegado, hoy por fin vería a L personalmente. La emoción lo embargaba de pies a cabeza y simplemente nada podía llegar a enojarlo, ni siquiera el insoportable mocoso enano albino. Matt había notado el cambio en el semblante del chico y simplemente no pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor. Mello inclusive lo invitó a que se sentaran en la misma mesa a la hora del desayuno en el comedor después de no dirigirle demasiado la palabra desde que le habían bajado su mesada.

—Y… ¿Se podría saber que te tiene de tan buen humor, Mells? —le preguntó Matt quitando la vista de su comida en la bandeja y apoyando su cara en una de sus manos mientras sonreía perspicazmente y lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—No es nada en especial… Y ¡no hagas eso! ¡No hagas ese gesto ni me llames de ese modo! Es molesto e incomodo… —terminó por lo bajo, ocultando su ligero sonrojo debajo de su flequillo rubio mientras meneaba su comida sin muchas ganas de comerla. _Si tuviera algo de chocolate, lo derretiría y se lo echaría encima para darle algo de sabor. ¿Cómo rayos puede ser tan encantador con sus estúpidos gestos? ¡Maldita sea con este tipo que me hace pensar estas cosas!,_ pensaba enfurruñándose un poco y arrugando la nariz, cosa que hizo a Matt sonreír.

—Bien, lo siento…

—¿Por qué sonríes? —espetó un tanto mordaz.

—No es nada en especial… —dijo ensanchando su sonrisa mientras lo miraba fugazmente. —Así que… es hoy ¿no?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó un tanto perplejo frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu visita —aclaró sin mucha explicites.

—Oh… ¿Por qué lo crees así? —preguntó realmente interesado.

—No has insultado a nadie hoy, ni tampoco me has golpeado… y me estás hablando… Son buenos augurios. Debería venir más seguido.

—Está muy ocupado como para hacerlo, pero me agrada que se tome un poco de su tiempo para dedicárnoslo a pesar de su ajetreada agenda —admitió el rubio mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y la desenvolvía.

—Al fin lo haces —comentó Matt sin mirarlo y concentrando su media atención en comer. Mello lo miró un tanto extrañado. —Sacar tu dotación de chocolate —aclaró. —Juraría que si pudieras bañarías siempre toda tu comida con sirope de chocolate —dijo y eso provocó una pequeña risa en el rubio.

—Puedes apostarlo, cachorro —le confirmó.

—Hay una duda que me corroe la cabeza, Mello. No te molestes cuando te haga la pregunta, ¿bien? —le dijo el pelirrojo un tanto inseguro.

—No puedo prometerte nada —le aclaró mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pues… Me arriesgaré… ¿Me podrías decir por qué rayos me llamas 'cachorro'? —dejó salir haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Mello había mirado a otro lado distraídamente mientras Matt hablaba. Al terminar de plantearle la pregunta volteó a verlo completamente inescrutable y al notar la tan dulce expresión del curioso chico, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro. _¡MALDITA SEA CONTIGO, MATT!,_ gritó internamente Mello mientras volteaba el rostro bruscamente y espetaba:

—¡Porque me da la gana!

—Eres tan tierno cuando haces eso —pensó Matt en voz alta mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisita.

El chico había notado que sólo en situaciones precisas lo llamaba así. Nunca estaba molesto cuando le decía 'cachorro' y de cierto modo le agradaba, ya que cuando lo llamaba así, siempre entablaban una conversación en la cual el rubio sonreía por lo menos en una milésima de segundos o a veces incluso se sonrojaba sin razón aparente igual que él. Por otra parte, siempre trataba de hacerse el rudo cuando le decía 'perro', mientras que 'sarnoso' y 'pulgoso' quedaban reservados para cuando Mello explotaba de la irritación y la rabia.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Mello un tanto extrañado porque creyó oír algo que definitivamente nunca podría salir de los labios de su compañero de habitación. Definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de Matt, ahora hasta su subconsciente lo traicionaba vilmente.

—Q-Que es tan tosca cuando hace eso —dijo Matt nerviosamente señalando a la señora del comedor. El rubio la miró y esta ponía de mala gana la comida —si a eso se le podía llamar comida— en la bandeja de una chica mientras la salpicaba toda de la solución pastosa y viscosa de color verdoso y extraña procedencia.

—Hmp… —emitió el rubio mientras hacía una mueca de asco. —Ya que te atreviste a hacerme una pregunta indiscreta y molesta acerca de mis costumbres, también voy a hacerte una… ¿Por qué siempre usas esas cosas? —preguntó airado y demostrando indiferencia mientras señalaba los goggles del chico. Mello había notado que el cariño que les guardaba no era tan simple, era un tanto profundo debido a que unas dos veces lo había encontrado con esos extraños lentes entre sus manos mientras los miraba con una deje de melancolía en los ojos.

Matt se mostró muy asombrado ante la pregunta y no lo disimuló. Miró al rubio un momento un tanto impactado mientras los ojos se le llenaban de un poco de tristeza. Mello no lo miraba directamente pero notó eso. El gamer bajó la cabeza ocultando su expresión y bajó rápidamente sus goggles hasta sus ojos ya que reposaban en su cabeza. El de ojos azules volteó a mirarlo escrutándolo después de esa acción de su parte.

—Matt… —lo llamó al ver lo tenso que se puso. —Yo… acaso, ¿te hice sentir…?

—Mello, por favor dirigirse a la oficina del director en seguida. Mello, por favor dirigirse a la oficina del director enseguida —se escuchó a través de las bocinas del comedor como si no pudiera ser más inoportuno.

El rubio volteó los ojos con molestia, pero luego recordó que ese día vería a L por fin. Se levantó rápida y precipitadamente bajo la atenta y algo decepcionada mirada del chico frente a él. Mello dio dos pasos pero luego se percató de algo. Volteó rápidamente a mirar a Matt y este cambió su expresión rápidamente mostrándole una tímida sonrisa mientras le decía sin emitir sonidos: _"Que te valla bien"._ El de ojos azules asintió pero dejó apreciar que se sentía un tanto inseguro de dejar al chico después de ver lo tenso y melancólico que se había puesto ante la pregunta. Aun así, siguió caminando pero la reacción de Matt no se desvanecía de su mente.

Mientras se dirigía a ver a Roger pudo escuchar como a través de las bocinas también se solicitaba la presencia de Near en la oficina del mismo. Hizo una mueca por tener que compartir el mismo aire con el albino, pero sabía que lo más probable era que el mismísimo L ya estuviera ahí. El chico llegó, botó el envoltorio del chocolate que acababa de comerse y, tocó firme y seguramente la puerta, al rato escuchó al viejo indicándole pasar y así lo hizo.

—Buenos días, Mello. Me alegra ver que has aprendido unos cuantos modales de Matt —dijo Roger recordando la ultima vez que había estado ahí y como había irrumpido sin ninguna cortesía en el lugar. Mello ignoró al anciano y empezó a pasear su mirada por toda la oficina hasta toparse con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interesante.

—¡Watari…! —exclamó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal, Mello? ¿Cómo has estado? —lo saludó el otro hombre que vestía formalmente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa afable.

—¡Genial! —exclamó sin disimular su emoción.

—Esperemos unos instantes a que Near llegue y procederemos a conversar —comentó el director.

Así lo hicieron, Mello tomó asiento delante del director y Watari se mantuvo de pie al lado del escritorio totalmente inmutable. Al rubio lo corroía una pregunta en su cabeza pero no quería hacer alarde de lo impaciente que era, también notó que el otro anciano tenía entre sus manos una laptop. Suspiró pesadamente mientras la decepción lo invadía prediciendo lo que les dirían. Near llegó y saludó a todos cordialmente mientras se sentaba en su extraña pose en la silla de al lado a la de Mello, el cual ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo.

—Como ya habrán notado, chicos, Watari está aquí con nosotros. Sé que les comenté que L había decidido venir para acá a hablar personalmente con ustedes, pero lamentablemente él no pudo venir por diversas situaciones complejas que se le presentaron. Aun así, envió a Watari a que viniera para que su compromiso para con ustedes se vea reflejado ya que son muy importantes para él —les dijo Roger seriamente.

—Así es. Ahora dejemos que él mismo les explique por qué no pudo venir personalmente, chicos —les dijo Watari mientras procedía a poner la laptop sobre el escritorio y la abría quedando frente a ambos jóvenes.

Mello miraba hacía un lado distraídamente con algo de decepción en su rostro a pesar de preverlo. Realmente esperaba que L apareciera de la nada, pero no iba a ser así. Near a su vez, miraba atentamente el monitor totalmente impasible. La pantalla se encendió quedando completamente blanca y luego apareció una letra L en ella de color negro. Eso logró atraer la atención del rubio que ahora sí miraba la computadora atentamente.

—Buenos días, Near y Mello —saludó la voz del hombre en la computadora la cual no estaba distorsionada debido a que nunca recurría a eso cuando hablaba con sus principales aprendices.

—Buenos días, L —saludaron los dos chicos mientras se les iluminaba la mirada. Sí, inclusive a Near de manera casi imperceptible.

—Realmente lamento mucho el hecho de no poder presentarme ante ustedes después de haberlo dicho. Espero no se encuentren decepcionados…

—¡Por supuesto que no, L! —exclamó Mello interrumpiendo a su superior, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del peliblanco. —L-Lo lamento… —susurró después de darse cuenta de su precipitada reacción.

—Está bien, Mello. No te disculpes. Me alegra saber que no te he decepcionado a pesar que esperabas con ansias verme —le dijo la voz del detective comprensiblemente y dejando notar en ella un deje de cariño que sólo dejaba presenciar cuando hablaba con sus aprendices.

—No hay ningún problema, L —dijo tranquilamente Near.

—Gracias, Near. Debo decirles la razón por la cual no pude cumplir mi palabra. Supongo que ya estarán enterados del caso de Kira ¿no es así? —ambos chicos asintieron. L no les había dicho que ya había tomado parte en ese caso desde hace tiempo, pero ellos lo intuían debido a que conocían lo que probablemente resultaría llamativo para el detective y en que clase de casos le gustaba trabajar, y el caso Kira era muy complejo al parecer. —Desde hace un tiempo trabajo en él y debo serles sincero al decirles que se está tornando muy difícil… y peligroso —después de esas palabras por parte de L, se hizo un pesado silencio en la habitación. Los niños conocían parte de los peligros que podía llegar a correr su superior trabajando en el caso de ese asesino con complejo de dios. Ambos estaban un tanto inquietos pero confiaban en que L podría con él.

—Sabemos que lo lograras, L —comenzó a decir Mello para salir de esa incomoda situación. —Kira no logrará vencerte. La justicia siempre se alzará y confiamos en ti plenamente —dijo incluyendo al peliblanco en la oración el cual asintió completamente de acuerdo con el rubio.

—Me alegra saberlo, chicos… Haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarlos ni que duden de su confianza puesta en mi —Mello frunció el ceño ante estas palabras. ¿Hará todo lo posible? Realmente el peligro que corría el pelinegro era mayor de lo que ellos pensaban debido a sus palabras, ya que L siempre era muy seguro con respecto a ganar porque nunca estaba dispuesto a perder y ahora decía que haría todo lo posible sin afirmar que saldría victorioso de su lucha contra Kira. Near suspiró con pesadez, detalle que no pasó por alto el rubio y supuso que pensaba igual que él.

—Sí… Lo lograras, L… —susurró el mayor de ambos chicos.

—Por supuesto, Mello… —respondió también en un susurro. —Bien, algo que deseaba comentarles a ambos es que de ahora en adelante en estas pequeñas reuniones conmigo no sólo estarán ustedes dos presentes —ambos niños miraron el monitor con notable curiosidad, como si realmente estuvieran cara a cara con el detective. —Hay un chico que ha resaltado tanto como ustedes, pero no se pongan nerviosos ya que no ha superado a ninguno. Está en la tercera posición de sucesión y debo admitir que es realmente talentoso y he adquirido un gran interés en él —Mello alzó una ceja mientras Near se disponía a enrular uno de sus mechones de cabello. —Watari, por favor, dile que pase debido a que ya debería estar afuera.

El hombre se dirigió hacía la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que se mostraba expectante. Si esa persona era la tercera en sucesión debía cuidarse de él también, ya que no permitiría que nadie se le adelantara. No sabía quien era, pero ya el competivismo de Mello se estaba haciendo presente. Near mientras tanto se mostraba un tanto ausente y Roger sonrió un poco al ver que la puerta se habría y el tercer sucesor de L se adentraba.

—Buenos días, Watari, L y Roger —saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo mientras Mello no disimulaba su asombro porque su boca y sus ojos se abrían de modo desmedido.

—¡¿MATT? —espetó el rubio poniéndose de pie y este le sonrió abiertamente.

—Oh… Así que se conocen —se escuchó decir a la voz del detective.

—Olvidé comentarte que Matt y Mello comparten habitación —le dijo Roger.

—Es un enorme placer poder hablar con usted, L —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se le iluminaba la mirada. El hecho de sólo escuchar la voz del gran L a través de la computadora sin ningún tipo de alteración en ella lo hacía muy feliz. No todos los días a alguien le sucedía eso. Se sentía afortunado.

—El placer es mío, Matt. Por favor toma asiento —le dijo L al joven. Watari atrajo una silla y la puso entre los otros dos chicos que se habían sentado a distancias exageradamente prudentes el uno del otro. El pelirrojo tomó asiento con una gran sonrisa mientras Mello aún lo miraba de pie, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido profundamente. Near lo saludó con una leve asentida y Matt lo imitó.

—Mello, puedes sentarte —le dijo Roger mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Cómo es que…? ¿Matt? ¿Cómo es que tú no me habías dicho nada? —empezó a decir Mello ignorando olímpicamente al director. —No lo puedo creer… —susurró con un tanto de molestia en la voz cosa que sorprendió a Matt y lo miró extrañado. No le dio tiempo de contestar debido a que el rubio empezó a dirigirse hacía la puerta para salir. Daba grandes zancadas y mantenía los puños apretados con una expresión clara de disgusto.

—¿Mello? —llamó inútilmente Matt volteándose. Watari miraba la escena un tanto extrañado, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de L, Roger observaba hastiado como Mello daba un portazo y Near volteaba los ojos.

—Al parecer tu relación con Mello es un tanto complicada ¿no, Matt? —llamó L la atención del pelirrojo el cual no dejaba de mirar a la puerta por la cual había salido su compañero.

—Pensé… que ya nos estábamos llevando mejor… —susurró el chico bajando el rostro.

—Me parece extraño que en tres semanas no te hallas acostumbrado a sus arrebatos. Siempre es muy impulsivo y deja que sus emociones lo dominen —dijo Near monótonamente.

—Eso lo sé. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo —espetó seriamente mirando al peliblanco.

—Lamento su comportamiento, L… —empezó a decir Roger.

—Él volverá cuando se calme —aseguró el detective tranquilamente. —Muy bien, Matt. Ya Roger te ha comentado lo que básicamente necesitas saber acerca de la sucesión. Sólo te llamamos para conocernos personalmente… por lo menos, lo que nos permite esta computadora. Luego Watari hablará contigo algunas cosas cuando esta reunión termine.

—Para mi es todo un honor por lo menos escuchar su voz, que se dirija a mi y que me haya catalogado como uno de sus principales aprendices —le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa pero aún con la mirada un tanto preocupada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… Matt, puedes ir por él —le dijo L después de un pequeño silencio y este lo miró asombrado. —Dile a Mello que venga y si pueden arreglar su situación estaría bien. Estaremos aquí esperándolos.

—Gracias —exclamó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina rápidamente.

—La relación de ellos a sido un tanto conflictiva, L. No me extrañaría que terminen peleando de nuevo —le comentó el director.

—Quizás… Noté algo en Mello y estoy seguro que Matt le importa, ya que quizás no abría reaccionado así si de otra persona se tratase ¿no es así? Su reacción de cierto modo me dejó perplejo, pero ahora que analizo los rostros de ambos, pienso que debe ser por eso.

—Tienes razón, L —le confirmó el peliblanco mientras seguía enrulando uno de sus mechones de manera distraída. Near notaba que cuando Matt y Mello estaban juntos definitivamente actuaban de modos muy inusuales a lo que parecían ser delante de los demás.

…

Mello había salido estrepitosamente de la oficina de Roger. Maldecía el hecho de haber sido tan impulsivo delante de Near y L. Ahora se encontraba recostado de una pared cerca de la habitación que compartía con Matt mientras se le pasaba un poco el enojo y se calmaba. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de por qué había reaccionado como lo hizo, pero luego de meditarlo un poco lo entendió.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de ver al pelirrojo como una posible competencia. Realmente no quería que se convirtiera en alguien como Near para él. No quería ser superado por nadie ni tampoco quería ver a Matt como una posible amenaza para su puesto, ya tenía suficiente con el imbécil enano insensible. No consideraba a más nadie como una competencia para él pero, ¿cómo era posible que de pronto Matt se convirtiera en el tercero y él ni siquiera estaba enterado de ese hecho?

Bueno, es verdad que nunca le interesó demasiado ese lado de Matt. Lo veía realmente estúpido aunque sabía que seguramente no lo era porque estaba ahí en Wammy, pero de que era un vago desinteresado, lo era. Pensó y recordó todas las ausencias del chico y todas las veces en las cuales se desaparecía por algunas horas, obviamente presentando exámenes ya que era transferido. Sus resultados habían sido suficientes para quedar como tercero en todo el orfanato y lo curioso es que nunca lo veía agarrar un libro ni un cuaderno. Sabía que nunca iba a la biblioteca porque una vez comentó que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

Lo estaba exasperando. Matt era realmente inteligente y no podía dejarse vencer por él. No quería verlo como una amenaza, no quería odiarlo. Le llamaba demasiado la atención como para verlo de ese modo. Simplemente no quería y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

—¡Mello! —escuchó que lo llamaban e inconscientemente volteó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa voz era la de Matt.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡¿No deberías estar en la oficina? Sería una completa falta de respeto irte cuando estabas hablando con L —espetó secamente frunciendo el ceño y mirando la pared frente a él para no dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo.

El de ojos verdes se detuvo al lado de él y se apoyó en la pared mientras controlaba su respiración ya que había corrido desde la oficina para encontrarlo rápidamente.

—Lo mismo te digo yo a ti —le comentó al recuperar el aliento. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡Me enojé! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!

—Eso ya lo sé —le dijo volteando los ojos. —Lo que deseo saber es ¿por qué? Y ¿Cómo es eso de que debí habértelo dicho?

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! —espetó encarándolo. Matt inmediatamente pensó colocarse a la defensiva y decir _"¿Por qué rayos tenía que decírtelo? No eres nada de mí",_ pero decidió no echarle más leña o gasolina al fuego.

—Mello… No pensé que fuera realmente importante —le susurró acercándose un poco más al rubio.

—¡Claro…! Claro que es importante, cachorro… —le dijo tratando de dominar su carácter después de ver la mirada preocupada del chico a su lado. —Yo no quiero… tener competencia —decidió decir en lugar de decirle que no quería verlo específicamente a él como una amenaza.

—¿E-Es eso? —preguntó el de goggles asombrado dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa. —No debes preocuparte, Mells… perdón, Mello —corrigió rápidamente. El rubio lo miraba atentamente. —Lo que quiero decir es que a mí realmente no me interesa demasiado ser el número uno o dos o trescientos. Es un gran honor que me nombrara el tercero pero no planeo agarrarme por los moños con alguien para ser el número uno, ni mucho menos superarte, además de creer que no puedo. Soy el tres pero… tú me superas por mucho, Mello. No hay nadie mejor que tú —concluyó poniendo una mano en su hombro y dirigiéndole una abierta, hermosa y cálida sonrisa. El chico lo miraba atentamente sonrojando un poco ante lo último que había dicho.

—Sí hay alguien…

—No te compares con la pelusa blanca esa. Eres mejor, me consta… Aunque me golpees a cada rato y me hagas la vida imposible —dijo torciendo la boca.

—Eres un vago imbécil, Matt —le dijo retirando la mano del chico bruscamente de su hombro y empezando a caminar lejos de ahí. Matt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa porque el chico lo había dicho reprimiendo una pequeña risita.

—Debemos volver a la oficina. L me dijo que te buscara y volviéramos. Nos está esperando.

—Pues, ¡mueve ese trasero y apúrate! —gritó Mello adelantado haciendo un ademán con la mano y el pelirrojo empezó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hasta la oficia y al llegar, más rápido de lo esperado, tocaron la puerta y entraron al decirles que podían hacerlo. El primero fue Matt que entró rápidamente en silencio y tomó asiento al lado de Near. Mello cerró la puerta y comenzó con su disculpa en ese mismo lugar con la cabeza gacha:

—L, Watari… Lamento haber reaccionado de ese modo. Sé que fue una completa falta de respeto. Una insolencia de mi parte y no quería que vieran ese lado de mí… —empezó a decir en un susurró.

—Disculpa aceptada, Mello —le dijo tranquilamente L. —Ahora, por favor toma asiento. Matt, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Todo solucionado, L —exclamó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

—Que rápido… —dijo disimuladamente Roger por la bajo un tanto extrañado ya que cuando se ponían a discutir podían pasar horas en eso, y sin hablarse, ni se diga.

—Me alegro, chicos. ¿Son buenos amigos, Mello? —preguntó curiosamente la voz del detective.

—Ehhh… Yo no diría precisamente… eso…

—Aún no nos conocemos muy bien ni hemos pasado demasiado tiempo sin discutir —lo ayudó el de ojos verdes.

—Oh, ya veo… Así que… ¿Pelean demasiado? —ambos chicos suspiraron con pesadez dándole una muda afirmación. —Pronto deberé cortar, chicos. Pero antes… Watari, los encadenarás —se escuchó seriamente la voz del pelinegro.

—¿Disculpa, L? —preguntó el nombrado un tanto confundido por la orden que le daba su protegido.

—Lo que escuchaste. Encadenarás a Mello y Matt, el uno del otro. Eso ayudará a propiciar su convivencia. Sé que comparten habitación, pero aun así pasar cada segundo del día juntos será bueno para ustedes —les dijo seriamente pero dejó notar una pequeña diversión en su voz al nombrar lo ultimo.

Las expresiones de ambos chicos era todo un poema. Matt había abierto los ojos y la boca lo más que podía, realmente asombrado y perplejo, no podía ser cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Mello aún no se creía lo que oía, ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Aunque era L y no estaba muy seguro de eso. Además de la seriedad con la cual lo había dicho. ¿Estar encadenado a Matt como un perro? No, gracias. La idea de pasar cada minuto de su día con él resultaba llamativa pero no de ese modo. ¿Qué tal si las cosas terminaban peor que ahora? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo se suponía que iba ser? Los jóvenes no cabían en sí mismo del asombro y el terror.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo severamente la voz de L ante la mirada interrogante de ambos aprendices e inclusive de Watari a pesar de saber que el detective era un tanto extremista y radical con sus métodos.

—P-Pero L…

—Pero nada, Roger. Esa es mi orden. Tómenlo de este modo, Mello ese es tu castigo por ser insolente. No te culpo por dejar que tus emociones te dominen, pero deberías ser menos arrebatado o en el futuro podrías cometer un grave error por eso. Por otro lado, Matt, este chico de aquí te hace la vida imposible, o eso es lo que afirma Roger. Haz que la relación entre ustedes sea beneficiosa y no dejes que Mello se aproveche de ti al ser muy dominante. Forja tu carácter porque sé que eres muy tímido y sumiso —esa fue la ultima palabra de L y ambos chicos asintieron un tanto absortos. Incluso Near había quedado asombrado por la orden de su superior y se permitió abrir lo ojos desmedidamente. —Eso es todo por el momento, chicos. Encontraran en sus habitaciones una serie de regalos de mi parte —a los niños se le iluminó la mirada. —Disfrútenlos, por favor… Near, sigue así y recuerda que de vez en cuando no es tan malo ser más abierto y encariñarte con alguien. No temas acercarte. Eres un gran chico lleno de cualidades positivas que no reflejas, no temas explotarlas también —el peliblanco asintió comprensiblemente mientras se disponía a enrular su mechón pensativo. —Mello, un buen consejo sería que no comas tanto chocolate, pero es un descaro de mi parte —el mencionado esbozó una gran sonrisa. —Así que aprovecha tu tiempo y se sincero contigo mismo. No dejes que la ira te ciegue porque no es una muy buena compañera. Confía en los que te brindan su apoyo y no temas decirle a alguien lo que significa para ti —Mello asintió mientras meditaba sus palabras. —Matt, tienes un gran potencial, pero sé que eres un tanto desinteresado. No te preocupes, si lo tuyo no es esto está bien, pero te esperan grandes cosas, tenlo por seguro. Eres una persona de gran corazón capaz de contagiar a los demás de tu sensibilidad. Trata de usar eso este tiempo y aprovéchalo. Confía en los que te rodean y no te desveles tanto con tu PSP, ¿bien? —dijo para finalizar y este rió un poco dedicándole una angelical sonrisa al detective.

Lo chicos analizaron un momento sus palabras y sabían perfectamente que el detective siempre tenía sus razones para decir lo que expresaba, pero ellos deberían de averiguar cuales eran y en que momento poner en practica sus consejos. L realmente los conocía muy bien, de eso no había duda.

—Gracias, L… —dijeron al unísono cada uno a su modo.

—Espero hablar con ustedes de nuevo, pronto. Realmente lo espero… Adiós, Mello, Near y Matt. Roger sigue cuidándolos como lo has hecho. Watari te llamo pronto para que les des mis indicaciones a los chicos y te espero aquí —finalizó el detective e inmediatamente la pantalla de la laptop se apagó dejándola toda negra de nuevo.

—Bien, Matt, Mello, ¿Qué opinan de… la situación que van a tener que afrontar? —suspiró precavidamente Roger.

—¡Será un completo asco! —espetaron ambos jóvenes al unísono cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño mientras le daban la espalda al otro. Se notaba la incomodidad en sus miradas.

Roger suspiró con pesadez y temor al pensar en lo que vendría. A Watari no le quedaba de otra que acatar la orden de su protegido y Near pensaba que realmente L se estaba volviendo más loco de lo usual al proponer algo como eso. Si no se cuidaban, ambos chicos destrozarían todo el orfanato en una de sus prontas peleas.

…

Por otro lado, se podía ver al mejor detective del mundo, Elle Lawliet, mirando detenidamente el monitor que se acababa de apagar. Su vista estaba perdida mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lo que le había dicho a sus aprendices era cierto, la investigación se estaba volviendo un laberinto. En estos momentos tenía encerrados a Yagami-kun y a Amane Misa, sin mencionar a Soichiro Yagami también. Light se ofreció voluntariamente alegando que "quizás era Kira" mientras que su equipo arrestó a Misa. Ya tenían unos cuarenta días ahí y los asesinatos de Kira habían comenzado de nuevo hace un mes aproximadamente.

El equipo de investigación le decía que quizás ya era hora de liberarlos porque, se podría decir que de cierta manera, su inocencia estaba comprobada, aunque claro, no lo cuestionaban mucho ya que él era el jefe. L no se dejaba engañar, nunca se equivocaba y seguía creyendo firmemente que Light era Kira.

Ya había decidido que dentro de unos días más los liberaría, pero antes los pondría a prueba de nuevo y para eso utilizaría al jefe Yagami. Si el plan no resulta como él piensa, tendría otro as bajo la manga. _Siempre hay que tener respaldos,_ pensaba el pelinegro; así que si Light-kun y Misa-Misa salían aliviados de la situación y la trampa que les pondría, tendría que recurrir a la idea de no dejar al castaño solo nunca y no se le ocurría algo mejor que encadenarlo a él mismo. Véase ahí la razón por la cual propuso eso para sus aprendices. Sabía muy bien que estaba mal usarlos como conejillos de indias en sus "experimentos", pero necesitaba comprobar si ese era un buen plan y si a Light no se le escapaba nada ni cometía un error mientras trabajaba junto a él, quería ver si quizás ganándose su confianza confesaría de una vez por todas que es Kira.

Vería si la relación entre Matt y Mello mejoraba con esta extrema idea y quizás a él también le saldrían bien las cosas. Sólo faltaba esperar a ver como se desarrollaba y resultaba todo con sus aprendices y su pequeño experimento.

—Ryuuzaki, se han reportado más muertes por ataques al corazón —interrumpió sus cavilaciones Aizawa. El detective suspiró pesadamente. Le había alegrado de sobremanera hablar con sus sucesores, pero ahora debía volver a su complicada realidad.

…

* * *

¡Final del capítulo dos! \o/

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen un review :D Sí sí sí, es verdad, aún Mello y Matt no están encadenados pero pronto lo estarán ;)

Aquí al final puse una pequeña aclaración de por qué fue esa orden tan precipitada por parte de mi querido, amado y adorado L. todos sabemos que el detective es extremista y radical con sus planes, así que no es sorpresa para ninguno xD Además que él siempre tiene planes de respaldo y todo planeado con anticipación porque es genial y lo sabe xD

Abajo pondré las respuestas a sus reviews *-* Muchas gracias por ellos, sigan comentando :D Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego \o/

**Atte.: Yulieth Jeevas :3**

**EmiFer:** Hola! Me alegrara muchísimo que te haya gustado *-* YAY \o/ Espero que este también te guste y que sigas dejando reviews. Sí, mi querido Matty y Mells tienen unas personalidades demasiado contradictorias y es obvio que Mello es Mello y como es Mello es así de Mello, siempre queriendo hacerse el rudo porque él es Mello (ignora las locuras que estoy escribiendo, creo que estoy medio hiperactiva xD). Bueno, cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego :D

**mihael jeevasxxx:** Hi hi hi! Que bueno que te haya gustado *-* Mi estar muy feliz al respecto xD Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado y espero que sigas dejando reviews para saber tu opinión :D Nos leemos luego y cuídate mucho. Besos :D

**Ayiw-KuN-88:** Hola! *-* Me alegra ver tu review porque he leído varias de tus historias \o/ Tranquila que no dejaré de publicar si me mandas unos cuantos chocolates, no mentira xD (sí, soy medio adicta al chocolate gracias a leer tanto sobre Mells comiendo su adorado cacao. Como también se me a pegado la maña de llevarme mi dedo pulgar a la boca por Lawliet xD). Seguiré publicando porque estoy re enganchado con escribir esta historia. Yo también te pido con los ojitos de mi querido Matty puppy que sigas publicando los capítulos restantes de "¿Inocencia? Yo la perdí hace mucho" porque te confieso que me leí los caps hace poco y lo hice en un sólo día *-* Me encantaría que lo terminaras aunque leí en otro de tus fics (realmente no recuerdo cual) que no podías o algo así; si es así esta bien, yo entiendo pero como ya te dije me gustaría mucho que lo terminaras *-* Bueno, nos leemos luego y espero algún review de tu parte con tu opinión sobre este cap. Espero que te haya gustado y cuídate mucho :D

**Scar Lawliet:** Hola! \o/ Que bien que te haya gustado mi narración así como también el primer capitulo *-* Espero que esta tan ansiada continuación haya sido de tu agrado :) Sabes, creo que a mi también me salía baba cuando estaba escribiendo sobre Mello *-* ¡Ese chico es simplemente perfecto! Bueno, espero que me dejes un review si te ha gustado. Cuídate mucho, besos y nos leemos luego :D

**nessk:** Hola! Gracias por el review :D Espero que este te haya gustado, nos leemos luego y cuídate mucho :)

**Crayolas En Mi Nariz:** Hola! \o/ Sabes, al principio de tu review me quedé como "No puede ser, ¿tan mala soy? T.T" *Véase a Yulieth sentada de espaldas en una esquina de su casa con un aura depresiva a su alrededor* xD pero luego me emocioné al saber que sí te gustó y que a pesar de no llamarte mucho la atención el yaoi este esté entre los que te han gustado *-* Me emociona que te guste mi manera de narrar y que te haya hecho reír \o/ Quería describir la forma en la cual se atraían de una manera profunda y dulce, y que bien que te haya gustado eso. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este te haya gustado y que sigas comentando :D Cuídate muchos, nos leemos luego y besos :)

**Nyankeyti:** Hola! Aquí esta la conti por fin \o/ Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este te haya gustado tanto como para dejarme otro ;D xD Bueno, nos leemos luego, cuídate mucho y besos :)


	3. Ch 3: With the Hands in the Nicotine

¡Hola gente! :D Ok, me siento muy apenada por la espera a la cual los sometí, pero me comenzaron las clases en la universidad y simplemente la carrera que escogí es muy difícil y debo dedicarme demasiado a ella, además que siempre he sido muy buena alumna y no debo descuidarme en lo absoluto, mucho menos ahora. De verdad me sentía muy presionada con la cantidad de exámenes y lo largo que resultaba el contenido de cada uno de ellos x.x No estoy de vacaciones ni nada, pero encontré el tiempito de ponerme al día con este fic, además del comentario de una amiga que me impulsó a terminar de escribir este capítulo y empezar el siguiente \o/ Gracias queridita, sabes que es contigo ;)

Espero que este capítulo lo encuentren de su agrado y que haya valido pena la espera. Desde ya les advierto que mi trama generalmente es extensa y realmente espero no aburrirlos u.u

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (genios :D). Por supuesto, saben que Matt pertenece a Mello y nuestro querido rubio, a su vez, es un rebelde 'con' causa, pero que acepta que el único capaz de controlarlo es nuestro querido cachorrito Matty *-*

Casi se me olvida x.x Gracias por sus reviews, story alerts y favorites que me alegran la vida muchísimo y por los que me emociono tontamente xD

Ahora, disfruten el capítulo mis queridos lectores :)

...

* * *

**Chained**

**Encadenados**

**Chapter 3: With The Hands in The Nicotine**

**Capítulo 3: Con las Manos en la Nicotina**

Se movía a través de los pasillos con una parsimonia y un sigilo exagerados que llegaban a ser sobreactuados. Empezaba a oscurecer y la silueta de su sombra era la única que podría alertar a los demás de su presencia, debido a que parecía una pantera al acecho, un felino silencioso y elegante. Sólo adoptaba esa postura cuando sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era de "vida o muerte".

Aún le faltaba un tramo bastante largo para llegar a su destino: la puerta principal. Sí, no podía ser más original y salir por un pasadizo o algo así. Era un descarado, ¿Qué podía hacérsele? Siguió caminando de puntas mientras respiraba pesadamente y se desplazaba pegado a la pared. Pasillo tras pasillo, se ocultaba entre plantas puestas en las esquinas de ellos y, corría silenciosa y fugazmente si llegaba a toparse con alguien.

Faltaba muy poco para salir de la prisión que era ese orfanato. Tocó el bolsillo de su abrigo para comprobar si realmente llevaba lo más importante. Sí, ahí estaban, el dinero y su identificación falsa que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer en su momento. Continuó con su camino.

Último pasillo, corrió descuidada y desesperadamente hasta el final de este. Se asomó a ambos lados y todo estaba despejado. Fijó su vista al frente y tan sólo a tres metros estaba su salida y escapatoria. Se relamió ansioso los labios y sus piernas empezaron a moverse lo más rápido que podía hasta ella. Llegó y su cuerpo chocó provocando un ruido sordo contra la puerta por no poder frenar a tiempo. Se asustó, se volteó y recostó a ella mientras nerviosamente veía de un lado a otro con la respiración acelerada. Suspiró aliviado, no había nadie. Se giró de nuevo y le dio vuelta a la manija con porte antiguo. Sonrió socarrón. Era predecible, nunca cerraban la puerta hasta dos horas más entrada la oscuridad.

Salió, al fin era libre… relativamente. Ahora le faltaba recorrer el patio y saltar la cerca. Adoptó la posición de cómo si estuviera en las olimpiadas y se preparara para una carrera de velocidad en unos diez metros planos… y arrancó.

Se detenía entre los arbustos y miraba a ambos lados de manera fugaz para luego continuar con su carrera. Parecía un criminal huyendo de la prisión. Sus piernas daban grandes zancadas a gran velocidad y sentía como empezaba a sudar. Cada gota que mojaba su cara y hacía que su cabello se pegase a su rostro. La oscuridad se hacía más abrazante y sus ojos se adaptaban a ella. Miraba a todos lados como un felino corriendo del peligro.

Cinco metros hasta la reja. Estaba agazapado detrás de unos matorrales. Fijó su destino con su vista. Era un felino al acecho… y emprendió su carrera de nuevo. Odiaba la gimnasia, pero ciertamente para algo servía y le había dado resistencia, además de la capacidad de escalar esa vieja reja negra. Dio unos cuantos saltos, subió piernas y brazos de manera sincronizada haciendo fuerza mientras sus pequeños músculos de adolescente se tensaban. Llegó hasta arriba, tomó impulso y saltó cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros de la reja hasta casi llegar a la calle.

Su respiración era agitada, se puso de pie y sin perder su papel de criminal en su cortometraje mental, miró a ambos lados entornando sus ojos. Nadie lo había visto. Suspiró aliviado y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la acera mientras se sacudía las ropas. Alejándose poco a poco de esas rejas que lo retenían todo los días dentro. Sinceramente, la emoción de fugarse y la posibilidad de atraparte con las manos en la masa eran demasiado excitantes como para pedir permiso para salir. Además que nunca se lo darían para hacer lo que haría.

—Debería ser un doble de riesgo… es emocionante. O representar a un criminal fugándose en un cortometraje… o por qué no a James Bond en la próxima película del agente 007… Tengo el porte… La próxima vez trataré de salir menos teatralmente, es agotador —se decía a sí mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Winchester.

...

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Bufó con fastidio. Era algo tarde para que lo molestaran. Volteó su cabeza ligeramente para apreciar el reloj en la mesita de noche y le indicaba que eran las ocho y media de la noche. Otra vez los golpeteos más fuertes e insistentes.

Rabieta mental por parte del chico mientras se ponía de pie y le daba su última mordida a la tableta de chocolate dejándola en la cama. Se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió. No disimuló su asombro al ver la cara redondita y amigable de la chica frente a él.

—¡Mello, al fin abres la puerta! —exclamó la chica parada en el pasillo.

—¿Se podría saber por qué rayos se supone que vienes a perturbas mi tranquilidad, Linda? —espetó secamente el rubio mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Ay, no te pongas así de rabioso —dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca. —Es importante… ¿Matt está aquí?

—¿Para qué rayos quieres saber? —preguntó tajante sin querer conocer realmente la respuesta. Aún la veía con la mirada fría mientras adoptaba cada vez una expresión más amenazante. —Acaso, ¿quieres terminar lo que habías comenzado el otro día y llegar a violarlo? —dijo burlista e irónico con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—¡¿Q-Qué? —preguntó perpleja ante las ocurrencias del adicto a los chocolates. —¡No digas estupideces, Mello!

—Oh, vamos. ¿Ya te dieron tu diploma de acosadora sexual profesional? —preguntó con una sonrisita punzante creyendo que se salía con la suya.

—Te creí muchísimo más inteligente —empezó a decir la chica mientras trataba de auto-controlarse y no darle una patada en su virilidad a Mello. Sabía que una buena forma de herirlo sin necesidad de recurrir a la reprimenda física, debido a su osadía y descaro, era golpeando su orgullo.

—¡Soy mucho más inteligente que…!

—No, no lo eres —sentenció Linda interrumpiendo. —Eres un cerdo pervertido que cree que al hablar con alguien, ya esa persona tiene intensiones ocultas. Eres un idiota, depravado y degenerado que necesita aprender un poco más sobre las relaciones humanas.

El rubio se tensó notablemente enojado. Apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaban blanquecinos por la falta del paso de sangre a ellos. Su mandíbula se tensó debido a que también mordía con mucha fuerza. Si pudiera matar a Linda con la mirada, ya la chica estaría descuartizada en todo el pasillo. No sólo había osado molestarlo cuando trataba de relajarse después de la estresante noticia de esa mañana y el día de clases, sino que también le había dicho que no era inteligente, que era un cerdo, pervertido, degenerado, depravado e idiota antisocial; todo eso acompañado con su irritante voz de mocosa chismosa. Antes que le replicara e insultara hasta al inexistente perro de la chica, ella volvió a hablar:

—Roger hará inspección en las habitaciones —dijo con una pequeña sonrisita sobradora al ver a Mello tan irritado.

—¡¿Y ESO A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA, MOCOSA GORDA Y ENANA? —estalló el rubio. Pero increíblemente se estaba "conteniendo" un poco. La chica rió irónicamente. Cuando estaba molesto no se le ocurrían mejores insultos que los típicos adjetivos despectivos.

—Debería importarte. Matt no está y si lo encubres serás culpable y te castigaran al igual que a él. Si lo acusas, Roger te dirá que era tu responsabilidad velar por él al ser su compañero y él un recién llegado. Desde donde lo veas, Roger te quitará tus chocolates, Mello —le dijo tranquilamente la muchacha que no quería caer ante sus estúpidas provocaciones. El rubio frunció el ceño, ella tenía razón. Como sea, igual iba a pagar por las cosas que hiciera el perro.

—Sólo tengo que buscarlo, no es como si se hubiera…

—¿Fugado? —completó la castaña. —Mello, lo vi saliendo de Wammy hace rato. Estaba en el patio y se comportaba como un criminal que huía de la justicia. Tuvo suerte que Roger o algún profesor no lo viera. Sobreactuaba en exceso, cosa que sólo lo delataba —concluyó volteando los ojos recordando lo estúpido que lucía el pelirrojo. Mello suspiró con molestia mientras cerraba sus orbes y meditaba un poco.

—¿A qué hora vendrá Roger?

—A las diez, justo después de cerrar la puerta principal. Tiene hora y media para llegar, pero salió hace menos de quince minutos y quién sabe cuanto va a tardar… Si no llega…

—Maldición. Tendré que ir a buscarlo —soltó entre dientes con disgusto. —¿Sabes a donde iba?

—No… pero, lo conoces un poco ¿sabes para donde iría al escaparse?

—¡A una tienda de videojuegos! —exclamó Mello después de un rato en el cual miró de soslayo el televisor mientras sentía que una luz celestial lo iluminaba.

—Hay una cerca de aquí…

—¡Sé donde queda! —concluyó secamente el rubio interrumpiendo a la castaña y cerrándole la puerta en la cara casi estampándola contra su rostro. _Tendré que ponerme algo para salir a buscar al negligente e insensato de mi estúpido y necio perro que no sirve para nada._

—¡Podrías por lo menos agradecerme ¿no? —se escuchó la voz histérica de Linda desde afuera.

—¿Por que lo haría? —susurró Mello sin ánimos de alborotarle más la lengua a la chica, ya que si lo hacía jamás saldría a buscar a Matt.

Linda bufó con fastidio y decidió irse. Realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto si a Mello lo castigaban o no, porque siendo él ya debería estar más que acostumbrado. Tampoco conocía demasiado a Matt —realmente en lo más mínimo a excepción de dos pequeñas platicas, o interrogatorios mejor dicho, que tuvo con él y en los cuales casi le saca las palabras con cucharita debido a que él se sentía un tanto acosado— como para justificar su preocupación hacía que lo descubrieran, pero aún así pensaba que sería muy malo para el recién nombrado tercero en la línea de mejores alumnos que lo atraparan haciendo algo tan grave como escaparse quién sabe a donde durante la noche. Además, que el pelirrojo lucía como un buen chico —aparte de lo lindo que era— y de seguro tenía una "muy buena" justificación para sus actos.

Mello a su vez, empezó a escalar la montaña de ropa apilada delante de su closet para sacar algo decente que ponerse para fugarse y salir a las frías calles de Inglaterra. Mientras lo hacía repasaba algo que había pensado hace poco, _¿desde cuando Matt es MÍ perro?,_ se dijo paralizándose en el acto.

Obviamente le encantaba mandarlo y llamarlo como si fuera su mascota ya que indirectamente lo denominaba como de su propiedad. Además, no podía negar que le encantaba pensar en la idea de que realmente pudiera ser suyo. _Es un perro muy mal adiestrado, _pensaba Mello mientras la ropa volaba por toda la habitación. _Debería entrenarlo para que aprenda quien es su amo aquí, _concluyó con una sonrisita perversa.

Al fin la había encontrado, la chaqueta de cuero negra que le había enviado de regalo esa tarde L. Realmente le encantaba. El detective parecía conocer sus gustos a la perfección, así como también lo que querían decir sus acciones. Estaba seguro que L se había percatado de algo, no sabía exactamente de qué, pero había notado algo con respeto a él y Matt, ya que era obvio que el rubio nunca llegaba a interesarse por nadie ni era demasiado llevadero con las personas. Además de su estúpidas reacciones. Aún se reprendía mentalmente y le daban ganas de cachetearse por eso.

Se puso la chaqueta, tomó también un pantalón negro que le quedaba relativamente entallado a las piernas. Decidió dejarse su franela holgada al igual negra —tenía predilección por ese color, por si no era obvio—, se puso los pantalones, tomó una pequeña cadena plateada y se la guindó de este para que quedara colgada de un lado de sus piernas. Calzó converse negras con blanco y se puso la chaqueta.

Cogió unas cinco barras de chocolate de la enorme dotación que le había enviado el detective al enterarse de su disminución en la mesada. Mello se regocijaba internamente y a pesar de que Roger pensaba que L lo malcriaba al enviarle eso, el detective entendía lo mal que alguien se sentía si lo apartaban de su vicio, en su caso particular, el dulce en general.

Eso también lo hacía recordar lo emocionado que se había puesto Matt al ver instalado en la habitación un enorme televisor pantalla plana de unas cuarenta pulgadas de color plateado. El pelirrojo parecía un niño chiquito saltando por toda la habitación como un conejo, para luego sentarse delante de él y derramar saliva al ver la calidad de alta definición con la cual se apreciaban las imágenes. Había pasado el resto de la tarde jugando con su X-Box a menos de treinta centímetros de la pantalla. Mello juraría que sus ojos se había "achicharrado".

El de los goggles también se ganó un par de golpes por parte de su compañero porque parecía un zombi freak ahogándose en baba ante las maravillas de la era digital. Como sea, después de un rato se había parado, tomado algo que se encontraba dentro de uno de sus bolsos, apagado el juego y sin darle ninguna explicación ni dirigirle la mirada se había ido, y hasta ahora no lo había visto para enterarse por una niñata chismosa que se había fugado.

El rubio salió de la habitación, era un cuarto piso y no podía saltar desde la ventana a esa altura. Levantó la capucha algo afelpada de su chaqueta y bajó dos pisos. Al estar en el segundo, abrió una ventana de un pasillo. El viento frio entró y lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente. _Lo que hago por ti, imbécil… Pero ¡que rayos!, lo hago por mí y mis chocolates, no por él,_ pensó mientras se montaba en ella y saltaba hacía afuera para impactar en unos cuantos arbustos abajo. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr para salir de ahí. Matt se arrepentiría toda la vida por obligarlo a hacer eso. La reprimenda no iba a ser nada agradable.

...

Matt salió de una tienda con una sonrisa triunfante mientras palpaba el bolsillo de su suéter y el de su pantalón completamente repletos de cajetillas de cigarros. Quién sabía cuanto tiempo iba a pasar sin poder salir solo libremente para comprarlos debido a estar encadenado al psicótico rubio. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿a Mello le molestaría que él fumara? Bueno, trataría de no echarle el humo encima y asunto resuelto… Aunque, tendría que decirle que salieran de la habitación para hacerlo y convencerlo iba a ser demasiado difícil. Suspiró con fastidio, iba a ser un completo rollo poder fumar con Mello encadenado a su muñeca.

Definitivamente fue mucho más fácil conseguir que el vendedor le diera las cajetillas que el poder fumárselas, ya que ni siquiera necesitó sacar su identificación_. Creo que me fumaré unas tres esta noche antes de que por la mañana Watari nos encadene,_ suspiró con pesadez el chico de ojos verdes. El encargado le había creído al decirle que tenía dieciocho años pero que era algo bajo. El abrigo ancho lo hacía ver más robusto y los goggles al ocultarle parte de sus aniñadas facciones le daba un aire un tanto mayor. Además, definitivamente el tipo tenía demasiado humo en el cerebro.

Empezó a caminar con lentitud a través de las desoladas y oscuras calles. Si mal no recordaba, una cuadra adelante se encontraba una tienda de videojuegos así que pararía un momento allí. No tenía mucha certeza de qué hora era, pero el orfanato se encontraba cerca, así que no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

Dobló la esquina de la cuadra y algo muy particular llamó su atención. Alguien de su misma estatura, vestido totalmente de negro, venía caminando hacía la dirección en la cual se encontraba la tienda. Pudo ver que unos cuantos mechones rubios sobresalían de la capucha sobre su cabeza y además de eso, iba farfullando cosas con molestia, dando grandes zancadas y masticando incesantemente una tableta de chocolate. Definitivamente era Mello, ese corte de niña era demasiado inconfundible al igual que su peculiar obsesión por el cacao muy característica. Lo vio adentrarse en la tienda y se extrañó un poco, pero decidió seguirlo, de igual manera iba para allá.

—Así que planeas regalarme un videojuego a pesar de no ser mi cumpleaños. Que considerado, Mells —le susurró una voz al oído de forma melosa mientras Mello permanecía de espaldas a tres pasos de la entrada de la tienda observando a todos lados para ver si su perro estaba ahí.

Grande fue el susto de Mello que casi da un grito de la impresión, pero se contuvo y se volteó fugazmente dándole una patada en la entrepierna al "acosador" que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Matt. _Claro, quién más me llama de esa manera tan empalagosa y tiene una voz de imbécil,_ se dijo a sí mismo mirándolo con fastidio.

Matt había caído de rodillas con una gran expresión de dolor reprimido en su rostro. Se había mordido los labios para no gritar. Se tumbó en el suelo revolcándose en él, dando pequeños quejidos que hacían denotar su malestar. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras sostenía la parte de su anatomía lastimada. El dolor lo carcomía, pero lentamente fue pasando.

—¡Eh, niña! Quita a tu acosador de la entrada que la obstruye para los demás clientes—espetó un adolescente que era el encargado.

—¡Párate de ahí tarado! ¡Das lastima! ¡Eso te pasa por tratar de sobrepasarte conmigo! —le gritó tomándolo por la capucha de su suéter y levantándolo bruscamente a medias, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo… —¡¿Cómo rayos me llamaste, maldito freak ciego? —le gritó con la voz más gruesa que pudo salir de su garganta y tumbando de nuevo al pelirrojo al piso.

Mello se dio la vuelta totalmente rojo de la ira y apretando tanto sus dientes que parecía que chirriarían. Cerró sus puños y empezó a acercarse amenazadoramente al despachador que había osado llamarlo niña. El chico se encontraba totalmente ignorante y no notaba el aura asesina que rodeaba al rubio, que amenazaba con lanzársele encima de un momento a otro.

Matt se puso de pie rápidamente, aunque aún le doliera su entrepierna, ya que notaba lo que sucedería prontamente. Volteó a su derecha y milagrosamente ahí se encontraba el videojuego que había ido a comprar, lo tomó y fugazmente sacó dinero de su bolsillo. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Mello se abalanzó sobre el mostrador y agarró al sujeto por el cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra el estante detrás de él mientras un montón de videojuegos se venían abajo, Matt agarró al rubio —que estaba perdiendo la cordura— por la cintura, abrazándolo desde atrás y le lanzó en el rostro el dinero al encargado que miraba a Mello totalmente asombrado y aterrado por la cara de psicótico que tenía en ese momento el adicto a los chocolates.

El gamer forcejeó un buen rato con Mello y logró quitárselo de encima al joven que le gritaba como un paranoico, ya que este se retorcía en los brazos del pelirrojo y como si de un felino se tratara, gruñía y quería arañar al dependiente.

—¡Me llevo este! —gritó Matt cansadamente mientras con un brazo rodeaba a Mello y con el otro agitaba la caja con el juego para su PSP. El encargado de la tienda suspiró con alivio mirando el dinero esparcido por el suelo y el mostrador.

Matt se llevó arrastras a Mello, no sin antes forcejar aún más, recibir un sinfín de arañazos por parte de este e ignorar al tipo que les decía que tenían que ordenar el desastre ocasionado. Una vez afuera, el pelirrojo aún abrazaba a Mello por la espalda y lo jalaba por la calle, a pesar que este ya lucia un poco más calmado. Matt había logrado entre tanto forcejeo guardar su tan preciado juego.

—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —gritó el rubio moviendo sus brazos para todas direcciones de forma fugaz.

—Promete que no me vas a volver a patear —le dijo Matt cautelosamente al oído debido a que aún lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—¡Argh! ¡Está bien! —espetó mordazmente después de sentir el aliento cálido de Matt recorrer su oído y parte de su cuello mientras se sonrojaba porque pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar entre los brazos del chico.

Matt suspiró y lo soltó para adoptar una distancia prudente. Mello se volteó al rato cuando ya su rostro había tomado su color natural. Miró a Matt de una manera amenazante apretando sus puños y acercándose unos pasos a él. El chico retrocedió instintivamente.

—¡Mello! Y… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nerviosamente rascándose su cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, estúpido sarnoso? ¡Vine porque eres tan idiota que te fugaste justo cuando Roger va hacer inspección! —gritó el rubio exasperado arrugando la nariz en el acto.

—¡¿A que hora? —preguntó Matt alarmado empezando a caminar en dirección hacía el orfanato.

—A las diez.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tantas cosas electrónicas que posees y ni siquiera tienes un estúpido reloj —dijo Mello irónico.

—Y tú tampoco, al parecer —gruñó de mala gana.

—Tengo un muy buen sentido del tiempo que transcurre y si no me equivoco, debe de faltar como una hora para que sean las diez ¡así que, mueve tu lento trasero! —soltó mientras se adelantaba rápidamente y tomaba la muñeca del otro para ir más rápido.

—Sabes… es adorable que te preocupes por mí…

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!

—Es obvio que si no lo hicieras, ¿para qué saldrías a buscarme quién sabe a donde? —le dijo con una sonrisita que Mello consideraría boba y estúpida.

—¡Lo hice porque Linda tenía razón al decirme que si Roger descubría que te habías ido, yo también pagaría las consecuencias de tu negligencia y falta de neuronas! —espetó el rubio secamente porque ni él mismo quería creerse la idea de que estaba preocupado por Matt.

—Así que ella me vio…

—Sí, sí, como sea… ¿Para qué rayos saliste? En lo que a mi respecta, sólo paseabas tu estupidez por la ciudad… ¡Y sígueme el paso, perro! —gritó soltándolo bruscamente mientras se adelantaba. Matt empezó a sacar de su bolsillo su cajetilla para después encender un cigarrillo. —¡Responde! —exigió volteándose y mirando al chico detrás de él que iba caminando calmadamente mientras fumaba. —¡Pero, ¿Qué haces? —gritó aproximándose a él para darle un manotazo y tumbarle el cigarrillo de la mano.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Mello? —gritó con rabia mirando a donde el cigarrillo cayó en el suelo.

—¡Eso podría matarte!

—Es mi problema si muero joven o no —dijo el pelirrojo evadiéndolo y adelantándose un poco.

—¡¿Tu problema? Yo te pregunto a ti ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Fumas? ¿Desde cuando fumas? —preguntó Mello exaltado mientras lo tomaba de la manga y lo jalaba para que lo viera.

—¿Por qué te interesa? Y… ¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas inútiles? —preguntó tajante mientras se encargaba de sacar otro cigarrillo.

—¡Responde! —exigió evadiendo las preguntas del chico mientras lo veía encenderlo.

—Desde los diez —contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros para después darle su primera bocanada. Mello abrió los ojos desmedidamente asombrado, pero decidió controlar la molestia que le ocasionaba el resiente descubrimiento que había hecho con respecto a Matt. Realmente no quería saber exactamente por qué detestaba que el chico fumara cuando le daba igual que otras personas lo hicieran.

—¿Saliste a comprarlos? No los había visto en estas tres semanas —dijo un poco menos exasperado, pero aún así algo molesto.

—Así es… Es mi vicio y no entiendo como osas desperdiciar un exquisito tubo de nicotina de este modo. Eres un demente. No sabes lo que me costó salir de ese orfanato —decía empezando a caminar de nuevo.

—Si Roger se enterara te expulsaría…

—¡Al diablo con Roger! —interrumpió haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—¿Qué te pasa? Vivirías en la calle —decía tratando de alcanzarlo.

—No permitiría que el tercero lo hiciera…

—Espera un segundo, no se suponía que eras todo cortés y lindo… —empezó a decir imitando la voz de un niño bueno.

—Lo soy, pero nadie podrá separarme de lo único que me tranquiliza un poco.

—¿Eso te tranquiliza? —dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto de asco mientras señalaba el tubo de nicotina. —Pero siempre eres muy tranquilo… En exceso diría yo. Tanto que llegas a ser exasperante.

—No lo entenderías… —susurró para sí mismo. —Son como mis chocolates personales —completó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa mientras exhalaba humo por la boca y la nariz.

—¡No compares al chocolate con esa asquerosidad, Matt! Podría darte cáncer pulmonar —le espetó con molestia mientras trataba de espantar el humo con la mano debido a que una pequeña brisa se lo había lanzado en la cara.

—Y a ti un coma diabético —contraatacó con simpleza mientras el otro volteaba los ojos con irritación. —Como sea… Por si no presté mucha atención, creí escuchar que dijiste que yo era 'todo cortés y lindo' —canturreó con una sonrisita.

—Sí, eres un maldito niño bueno —dijo Mello entre dientes con fastidio.

—Pues, gracias.

—Pero, ¿Qué rayos pasa con-…? —empezó a decir para después callar en el acto. Había aceptado que Matt era 'lindo' y sabia perfectamente que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de ello y a eso se debía su sonrisita boba. _¿Sonrisita boba? ¿Por qué sonríe así? Cálmate Mello, él es un idiota y los idiotas tienden a sonreír de manera estúpida y boba,_ se dijo a sí mimo mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente. _¡Maldición! Mi cara está permanentemente roja desde que este pendejo llegó a mi vida._

—¿Crees que soy lindo, Mells? —preguntó en un susurro Matt acercándose al rostro del rubio y mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada con una tímida sonrisa.

Mello levantó la vista ya que se había quedado viendo a un punto inexacto de la acera lejana mientras pensaba. El pelirrojo posó su mano derecha bajo su barbilla mientras le sonreía sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo ni arrogancia, a diferencia de cómo lo haría él.

Cuando Mello se dio cuenta de la cercanía, instintivamente le dio un empujón al chico estampándolo duramente contra una ordinaria pared y lo apartó de él para después empezar a caminar dando grandes zancadas con la cabeza gacha, el ceño fruncido y el insistente rubor carmesí de sus mejillas. Matt se quedó un momento parado viéndolo alejarse, un tanto dolido por su acto a pesar de suponer que reaccionaria de ese modo. Se decía que era un estúpido por hacer eso. Debía controlar la forma en la cual se acercaba a él porque ya lo había hecho dos veces en la misma noche y había resultado golpeado por alguna extremidad del chico.

Mello era un chico, rudo, grosero y ordinario en el trato. Un tanto andrógino pero un chico heterosexual al fin y al cabo —o eso pensaba Matt a pesar de no verlo mostrar interés por ninguna chica en particular—, que podía dejarlo en el hospital antes de que él pudiera articular una palabra. Debía medir sus acercamientos y respetar su espacio personal. Mello no tenía la culpa de que Matt se sintiera algo atraído y confiado con él. Debía evitar incomodarlo porque no quería que lo odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía, o eso creía.

El rubio se giró y vio al otro que lucia abstraído, aún parado a unos cinco metros de él. Mello suspiró y se regresó para tomarlo bruscamente de la mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos de manera innecesaria con los del otro.

—Anda, vámonos. No te quedes —dijo sin rudeza mientras lo jalaba por la calle sin mirarlo. Ciertamente creyó reaccionar de manera precipitada como siempre lo hacía. No tenía necesidad de empujarlo de esa forma sin ninguna razón congruente, así que lo remedió de ese modo. Por lo menos, esa era la manera en la cual él creía remediarlo, mostrarle que no le incomodaba su tacto.

Matt sonrió un poco y se dejó guiar apretando su mano. Recorrieron unas calles más aún tomados de la mano y llegaron hasta la entrada del orfanato. Mello soltó al gamer y se cruzó de brazos, gesto que le recordó al otro a un niño caprichoso y apenado. Como pudieron escalaron hábilmente la reja y cayeron al otro lado sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué hora crees que sea?

—Ni idea, pero debe faltar poco para las diez… Mejor nos apuramos —contestó Mello en el mismo tono bajo que usaba el pelirrojo mientras lo guiaba a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Podían ver las ventanas del orfanato que daban luz al exterior, pero aún estaba un tanto lejos como para que los iluminara.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó de pronto la voz alarmada de Matt en un murmullo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó más concentrado en su camino que en otra cosa.

—¡Eso! ¡Hay algo ahí! —exclamó guindándose inconscientemente de uno de los brazos del rubio y señalando a lo lejos.

—¡Matt, suéltame…! —el reclamo del chico se vio interrumpido porque, ciertamente en un arbusto que se encontraba como a unos diez metros de ellos, había algo.

El rubio enfocó su vista y sus oídos en ese punto. En definitiva podían escuchar como algo se movía entre sus hojas. No había mucho viento en ese momento como para afirmar que era eso. El silencio se hizo más pesado desde que ninguno había hablado, tan sólo escuchando el murmullo de las hojas y algo que parecía una especie de… ¿gruñidos?

—¡A la mier-…! —empezó a exclamar el pelirrojo al ver como de entre los arbustos salía un enorme perro negro de raza pitbull que enseñaba sus dientes con rabia y los miraba amenazadoramente con intensiones de atacarlos.

Mello tomó al pelirrojo por la muñeca y empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que las piernas les permitían al ver como salían de las sombras otro dos perros iguales de color pardo oscuro con pinta de estar endemoniados.

—¡¿Por qué ese maldito vejete pondría perros para que vigilaran Wammy? —espetó Mello con cólera y algo de miedo, el cual dejaba salir como ira.

—¡Se acercan! —gritó Matt que trataba de seguirle el paso al otro, pero ciertamente Mello lo jalaba mucho más de lo que sus aptitudes para la carrera le permitían igualarlo.

Los chicos habían empezado a correr por el camino de piedra que daba hasta la entrada del orfanato, pero para acortar distancia entraron en otro tramo de jardín en el cual tenían que empezar a esquivar y saltar los arbustos que se les atravesaban, lo cual les dificultaba la carrera y los perros ya estaban demasiado cerca como para que llegaran antes a la entrada. El escándalo que estaban armando con sus ladridos era demasiado, así que obviamente los descubrirían, pensaba Mello mientras seguía sacando a relucir en sus pensamientos a la madre de Roger que de seguro estaba ya debajo de la tierra, pero la cual no se salvaba de sus insultos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Mi nuevo PSP! —gritó Matt ya que el aparatito se había resbalado de su bolsillo entre tanto jaleo.

Mello lo jaló aun más, pero luego sintió como el pelirrojo lo arrastraba hacía atrás deteniendo un poco su carrera. Matt gritó y el rubio se volteó asustado para notar que uno de los perros lo mordía en el tobillo derecho y lo tumbaba al suelo desasiendo el agarre que tenía sobre su muñeca.

—¡Mello! ¡Ayúdame! —gritó ya que el chico se había quedado un tanto paralizado y Matt trataba de soltarse inútilmente emitiendo quejidos de dolor.

El rubio notó como el jean de Matt empezaba a teñirse ligeramente de rojo alrededor de los dientes del endemoniado perro que osaba a ponerle las patas encima a su negligente e inútil pelirrojo. Se agachó, rápidamente tomó una piedra y se la arrojó al canino dándole justo en la frente, lo que hizo que soltara al chico. Los otros se acercaban a ellos y tomó lo primero que vio y se los lanzó, que era el PSP de Matt, para luego arrojarles también unas cuantas de sus barras de chocolate fugazmente, queriendo distraerlos lo suficiente como para lograr que el otro se incorporara.

Mello tomó rápidamente a Matt y lo levantó. El pelirrojo se apoyó en él pasando su brazo por sus hombros y cuando se disponían a seguir andando después de que Mello le había pasado un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar más rápido, escucharon como alguien silbaba y llamaba a los salvajes animales, los cuales les dirigieron unos últimos gruñidos y se fueron corriendo a la dirección en la cual provenía el sonido.

Los chicos suspiraron un poco más calmados al verlos alejarse y Mello se dio la vuelta rápidamente al notar como la luz de una linterna iluminaba los alrededores. Empezaron a andar rápidamente hacía el lado izquierdo del orfanato alejándose de la entrada. Matt no quiso preguntar hacía donde se dirigían porque de seguro el rubio sabía perfectamente a donde iban; como tampoco quiso comentar acerca del ligero temblor de la mano que lo sostenía por la cintura. Trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible ocultándose algunas veces entre algunos arbustos convenientemente debido a que, el que Matt reconoció como Roger, se acercaba un poco al lugar donde estaban ellos. Extrañamente ya no iba con los perros, pero sí con dos vigilantes. Quizás suponían que se trataban de alumnos y para evitar lo que ya le había sucedido al tobillo de Matt, decidieron llevárselos.

Le habían dado la vuelta al orfanato con el mayor cuidado para no pisar algo que hiciera demasiado ruido como para que los encontraran. En ese parte había una puerta vieja de madera por la cual entraron y cerraron, después de abrirla con un delgado alambre que Mello tenía en su bolsillo. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana, notaron que estaban en el depósito de comida de Wammy.

—Vamos, aquella puerta del otro extremo da hasta la cocina. Luego pasaremos por el comedor y subiremos a nuestra habitación. Si tenemos suerte nadie nos verá y de seguro Roger aún está muy ocupado buscando al "intruso" —susurró Mello con la voz algo tensa mientras iban al otro lado de la habitación. El gamer asintió sin emitir ningún sonido, pero el rubio se percató de cómo hacía una mueca. —¿Te duele mucho?

—No es la gran cosa… —susurró Matt con una pequeña sonrisa y Mello al verlo sólo pudo acercarlo más a su cuerpo afianzando el agarre en su cintura para después abrir la puerta delante de ellos. El pelirrojo notó como su mano ya no temblaba y, él lucia más seguro y tranquilo.

Entraron a la cocina y después de llevarse unos dos paquetes de papitas, salieron y entraron al comedor que estaba a oscuras. Caminaron sigilosamente a través de el y al llegar a las escaleras, Mello tuvo que ayudar a Matt haciendo más fuerza para que no apoyara tanto su tobillo, el cual estaba sangrando mucho, impregnando aun más su pantalón rasgado. Eran jóvenes y llenos de energía —quizás el gamer no tanto por aplastar todo el día su trasero frente a una pantalla y fumar— así que no les importaba que sus habitación se encontraran en el cuarto piso, pero en ocasiones como estas —o cuando Mello iba a llegar tarde a clases— es cuando deseaba que su habitación estuviera en la planta baja.

Llegaron a la habitación después de las trabajosas escaleras y parecía que aún no había comenzado la inspección debido a que las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas. Entraron y vieron que ya eran las diez con veinte.

Mello sentó cuidadosamente a Matt en su cama y empezó a buscar rápidamente algo entre sus cosas.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto azarado mientras ponía su pierna sobre la cama para ver su herida.

—Quítate el pantalón —fue lo único que le dijo Mello en tono autoritario mientras Matt agrandaba sus ojos. —¡Está lleno de sangre! —explicó viendo el rostro del otro.

Matt asintió. Como pudo se quitó los zapatos, las medias —una de ellas casi completamente roja— y el pantalón, mientras que Mello sacaba de una gaveta un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. El pelirrojo lo miró interrogante pero no dijo nada mientras el rubio se acercaba y se ponía a analizar la herida de su tobillo.

—Es para cuando no quiero que Roger note alguna herida. No voy a la enfermería —explicó al notar la mirada sobre él. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones pero simplemente lo hizo.

—Te metes en una cantidad excesiva de problemas —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Así es —aceptó sin mucho ánimo.

La herida en el tobillo del gamer no era peor debido al pantalón, la calceta y a que los perros, a pesar de lucir tan amenazantes, no parecieron querer hacerle verdadero daño. Si se veía un tanto mal pero no sangraba tanto ya que prácticamente todo había quedado en el jean, así que las cobijas de la cama no se mancharon. Mello tomó un algodón y lo mojó con un poco de agua oxigenada para limpiarla un poco. Luego tomó otro y lo empapó de alcohol.

—Va a arderte un poco —fue la simple advertencia del chico y Matt asintió para después sentir el fuerte escozor en su tobillo. La piel estaba un tanto desgarrada, pero en unos días cicatrizaría y asunto resuelto. Era obvio que no iba a poder caminar muy bien debido a la molestia, pero ya se inventarían algo. Después, Mello vendó su tobillo y cuando terminó se puso de pie y guardó sus cosas. —Ponte tu pijama que Roger debe estar por venir —dijo señalando la parte de debajo de la puerta, por la cual se colaba un poco de la luz del pasillo. Mello iba a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando escuchó:

—Después que te bañes yo también lo haré. Quién sabe en cuanto tiempo podremos bañarnos con total privacidad —comentó el pelirrojo y Mello se volteó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido para después comprender a que se refería, darse la vuelta con un rápido movimiento y cerrar de un portazo la puerta del baño.

_¡Mierda! ¡Matt tiene razón! Si la cadena de las esposas es demasiado corta… ¿Qué vamos a hacer para bañarnos? Y… si es un poco larga podemos estar detrás de las cortinas, pero… ¡Maldición! La tentación de querer verlo seria demasiada… L, no puedo odiarte pero… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?,_ pensaba muy exaltado el rubio apoyado contra una pared del baño.

Ciertamente cuando estaba afuera había evitado verlo demasiado a pesar que él mismo le había dicho que se quitara el pantalón permitiéndole ver lo formadas que estaban sus piernas de adolescente ya que sólo traía unos pequeños bóxers verde oscuro. _Esto va a ser un infierno para mis hormonas… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Matt?_

...

A la mañana siguiente, Mello no había pegado los ojos más de tres horas en toda la noche debido a que no paraba de pensar en las incomodas situaciones que se les presentarían. _Incomodas para mí, no para Matt. Para él sólo soy un chico más y ya está. No tiene ni idea de las cosas inapropiadas que he estado pensando con respecto a él en toda la noche_, pensaba perplejo ante sus propios pensamientos.

La noche anterior Roger había llegado justo después que él se bañara y Matt se había hecho el dormido mientras el anciano regañaba a Mello por su desorden y le recordaba que a primeras horas de la mañana Watari los encadenaría. El viejo lo miraba a él y al manojo de sábanas que era Matt con un poco de desconfianza, pero el rubio seguro de sí mismo pensaba que era imposible que hubieran descubierto que ellos dos habían salido.

Ciertamente Mello se fugaba, pero nunca había llegado más allá de las diez como para notar que Wammy era custodiada por perros… Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por unos firmes y corteses golpeteos en la puerta. Suspiró y con resignación se puso de pie para abrirla. Era Watari, el cual comenzó a hablar animadamente con él.

Matt se despertó al rato por un murmullo de voces. Generalmente dormía con audífonos, pero esa noche había olvidado ponérselos. Saludó al hombre educadamente y luego se encaminó a bañarse debido a que eran las ocho y las clases comenzaban dentro de dos horas porque hoy sólo tenían dos en el horario. El chico trataba de caminar bien pero no lo lograba y cuando Watari le preguntó que le sucedía sólo respondió que había dormido con el pie en una posición rara y le dolía.

Después de bañarse, el viejo les avisó que era la hora y salió momentáneamente de la habitación para buscar las esposas que los mantendrían encadenados. Mello estaba muy nervioso pero su expresión era imperturbable y Matt pasaba sus manos por su cabello nerviosamente mientras sus goggles reposaban guindando en su cuello. El rubio se había bañado hace un rato y agradeció que Matt también lo hubiera hecho antes de encadenarlos, quería atrasar ese momento lo más que se pudiera.

Al rato regresó, y para el alivio de Mello, la cadena era de un metro aproximadamente. Esposó a Matt en la mano izquierda y a Mello en la derecha. Después despidió de ambos chicos prometiéndoles que les darían sus saludos a L.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos y tensos mirando a la nada después de que Watari los había dejado ahí. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para meditar la situación porque Roger entró y los saludó con esa mirada escrutadora que tanto molestaba al rubio.

—¿Listos para su castigo? —preguntó después de saludarlos.

—¡¿Qué castigo? —espetaron los dos al unísono mientras los nervios de verse atrapados los invadían, pero Roger después señaló las esposas mientras los miraba aun más desconfiado.

—Será una completa mierda estar encadenado a este inútil, pero que más da —dijo desganadamente Mello mientras se acercaba a sus cosas y como consecuencia se llevaba a Matt arrastras el cual saltaba en un pie.

—¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Me duele el pie!

—¡Cállate!

Roger movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y los dejó solos pensando en que esa era una completa locura. Él ya era demasiado viejo como para estar aguantándose esas cosas.

...

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo tres! \o/ No me regañen que sé que la trama va lenta, pero simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar debido a mi forma de escribir x.x (que espero que les esté gustando, por cierto *-*).

So… Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un review y eviten que un tierno animalito resulte herido(?) Ok no, es broma xD Si quieren hacerlo perfecto \o/ Denme su opinión y apiádense de esta pobre escritora T.T

Suficiente, que melodrama xD

Respuestas a sus adorables reviews abajo. Me despido:

**Atte.: Yulieth Jeevas :3**

**PS.:** Ningún canino resultó lastimado en la realización de este capítulo(?) Whatever xD Bye!

**Scar Lawliet:** ¡Mandame una mermelada!(?) Ese es mi adorable saludo xD Ok, ahora sí, HOLA! Me alegra mucho que el cap anterior te haya gustado *-* y tu panda ojeroso es lo máximo \o/ xD Cuando la relación de Matt y Mello se vea mas afianzada se sabrá con exactitud lo de los goggles de Matt, pero que bien que ya tengas una idea de lo que ocurre ;) Espero que este cap te haya gustado y me dejes un review *ojitos de Matty* ¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego!

**Ayiw-KuN-88:** Hola querida, persona :D Justo ahora entiendo muy bien por lo que estas pasando con la universidad T.T Quién me manda a mí a escoger una de las carreras a las cuales debo dedicar más tiempo x.x Bueno, pero me gusta y eso es lo importante \o/ Yo también me pregunto ¿Por qué diablos no existen hombres como Matty? ¡Por Kira, es simplemente perfecto! *-* Tengo otra cosa en común contigo y es que también tiendo a gruñirle al mundo, pero eso no viene al caso xD Me alegro que el cap anterior te haya gustado y espero que consigas algo de tiempito para leer este y dejarme un pequeño review :D Oh, yo también te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y quiero que sepas que me has caído bien ;) ¡Cuídate mucho, besos y nos leemos luego! :3

**ellie77:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te guste. Espero que la continuación no te haya hecho esperar y que sigas pensando que va bien encaminado el fic. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego :)

**Kuree06:** Muchas gracias por el review y ya ves que aquí está la continuación :D Espero que te siga gustando y me dejes más reviews dándome tu opinión. Cuídate :)

**Crayolas En Mi Nariz:** ¡Hola, sweetheart! Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto por una continuación x.x Como sea, gracias por el review *-* Yo también desearía con toda mi alma estar encadenada a ellos *pensamientos indecorosos llegan a mi mente* xD ¿Qué se le hace? Son tan sexys porque no existen. Ironías de la vida T.T Te confieso que al final del cap anterior quería poner un ligero Light x L pero lo dejé así seriecito para las personas a las cuales no les agrade la pareja. Pero ¡es verdad! L quiere experimentar con Matty y Mello para ver si puede seducir a Light(?) :O Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que opines lo mismo de este y me dejes un review *-* Cuídate mucho, nos leemos luego :D

**EmiFer:** ¡Hola, querida! Me alegra muchooooooooo que la idea de aplicar el encadenamiento a Matt y Mello te parezca original *-* Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este cap haya colmado tus expectativas u.u Sé que querías ver algo mas interesante pero mis tramas se desenvuelven muy lentamente x.x De igual modo ya están encadenados y el próximo se pone interesante según lo que tengo pensado ;) Cuídate y nos leemos luego :D

**d4rk-st3phy:** Gracias por el review *-* Me alegran la vida xD y si te gusta que ellos peleen, de eso habrá de sobra en el fic, así como también el romance entre mis queridos niños prodigio *-* Espero que te guste este y me dejes un review si es así. Nos leemos luego, cuídate :)

**mihael jeevasxxx:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D Yo también AMARIA que me encadenaran a cualquiera de ellos *-* y también creo que los violaría en el primer día xD Espero que este cap te haya gustado y no hayas esperado tanto por el x.x Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego \o/

**Jaswhit N Perlock INC:** Ahhh Espero que no hayas esperado tanto por la continuación x.x Para todas tus dudas habrá una respuesta prontamente en el fic ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! \o/ Y shiiii Mello es tan lindo siendo Mello *-* xD Espero que este te guste y me dejes tu opinión. Nos leemos luego, cuídate :D

**Aliz Louis:** Queridita mía, te presioné para que dejaras un review en mi fic(?) xD Pero que bueno que te haya gustado *-* Además tú me exiges continuaciones y no quiero decepcionar a mis lectores x.x Como ya debiste de suponer, lo de arriba es por ti \o/ Debemos ver Death Note juntas ya que es tan endemoniadamente enviciable xD Que bien que te hayas enamorado de esta pareja y de sus personalidades tan disparejas *-* Es uno de mis OTP's :D Yo también te deseo mucho existo *-* .l. xD xoxo


End file.
